Twilight Remix
by GwenTwilight123
Summary: Elizabeth Jane is an Angel. Protecting Forks from the war, Cullens take an intrest in her after they find her in the forest. Will they find out her secret? And why does she know one of the Cullens? And what if she knew E and B were going to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1:Trouble

**Twilight Remix**

**Summary: Elizabeth Jane is an Angel. She is protecting Forks from the war she is fighting, The Cullen's take an intrest to her after they find her in the forest. Will they find out**

**her secret? And Why does she know one of the Cullen's? And what if she knew that Edward and Bella were going to fall in love?**

**Chapter one: Trouble .**

**ELIPOV (Elizabeth)**

Today is my birthday, I am around about well…….I don't know really probably about 13.4 million years old maybe less I don't know.**(AN: I don't know how old the Earth is so I'm making it up)** But I am older than the Earth it's self. Since I am an Angel who helped create the Earth. My name is Elizabeth Anne Marie Jane-(well Whitlock but I changed my last name because all those damn vampires know who I am). There is still a war between vampires and angels, all just because we won't become slaves to them! We have rights! But there are rebel angels who want me dead so that an evil new 'royal' family can take over and kill everyone in sight. But me and my men are the only things that are standing in the way of that! Right now I'm in Forks Washington DC. It's not exactly my ideal place but I'm stationed here to make sure the blasted Cullen's don't go out of place and make sure that the war doesn't come here. The Cullen's are vampires, and they have a treaty with the Quileutes-werewolves. That treaty caused me some trouble, the vampires thought that we were teaming up with them and then started a rather good sized battle that killed my father. So I am blame them, well they do have a reputation around my kind for being vegetarians but they also have a bad one because of the loss of my father was down to them not agreeing with the werewolves. Well I'm sitting here by myself watching the world go by, I sighed to myself not much had been going on. But I still have to do my weekly rounds by scanning Forks just in case any vampires come. As I was sitting here minding my own business, the new kids (The Cullen's) came and sat next to me. The bronze haired fellow sat across from me, then the blonde haired guy sat next to me and next to the blonde was a small black haired girl her hair was spiky and she reminded me of a pixie. Then on the left side of me a big guy with black curly hair and his blonde haired girlfriend sat next to me. I didn't pay attention to any of them I just grabbed my book and read it quietly. That is until I got a message, I looked at my phone:#

Sergeant, four vampires around the school.

Please attend to immediately.

I stared at the text for a moment before I suddenly got what it meant. Four friggin' vampires were here in the school! I sighed with annoyance, I rolled up my sleeves (because it helps me punch better) to the middle of my arm. Then I checked if my gun was there, yes. Then I grabbed my bag (which was green and pretty tattered up) and rummaged through it until I found my knife. Old Sharpie I call it, (not the permanent marker). I noticed the Cullen's were looking at me with curious looks. I shook them off and decided not to pay attention to them. Right where am I going to put my bag? I thought about that for a moment and decided to give it to Angela Webber (who I trust and is a very nice girl, totally not fake and stupid like the rest of them). I looked around for her that's for when I spotted her sitting next to Jessica Stanley. I stood up gracefully and ran over to her quickly. She was surprised to see me.

" Ang, take this look after it and then hand it to me in biology. Thank you," I said in a rush as I ran out. Before she could answer.

I was standing out side of the cafeteria, I stood here for a few moments before running off around the school.

I've walked around the school for a few minutes now, and still nothing! That was until (and of course it has to be now!) I saw a red eyed man just round the corner. I reached for my gun and then pointed it at him.

" Hey you! Stop right there! There's no point in running away because I can easily catch you up!" I said as he froze in place. I put my gun back and that's for when he thought he could catch me off guard but it didn't work. He was frozen in place due to my telekinetic power.

" Don't bother moving. It'll hurt," I warned him as I slammed his body against the wall.

" Right. I am going to ask you three questions. If you don't answer them, then you'll get hurt. Ok?" I asked him, I let him move his head slightly. I smiled, this man is actually smart enough to listen (unlike the rest of those idiots).

" First thing, what's your name?" I asked him waiting for an answer.

" Marvin Roberts," he said quietly.

" Good. Why are you here?"

" I am here because of you. I have been sent here to see what you are up to and see if we can find a way of killing you," he said truthfully. I nodded happily.

" Very good. And who sent you?" I asked him, I waited a little longer for this answer. He finally opened his mouth to say:

" Your mother," he said grinning. My eyes widened. My own mother! You see when my father died she showed her true colours, she wasn't the sweet caring mother I had, she was an evil woman who wanted power that's the reason why she married my father. I hate her with passion and I always will.

" OK, thank you for that. And now I am going to ask you one more question. Vegetarian or die?"

" Die," he said as he closed his eyes. I nodded not smiling or saying anything. I raised my hand, and then I felt my hand get hotter and hotter until it was completely on fire. I then threw a fireball at him and he fell to a million pieces onto the floor. I stood there for a moment staring at the ground until I decided that I should find the other three.

I found them, one of them was looking for me. He asked me if he could help fight on our side and I said yes and sent him to our headquarters in Chicago. The other two were fighting in the war against me so I had to kill them. I actually came out unharmed for once. **( AN: I'm sorry but I had to skip this part so I could get the story going)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into biology late, Mr Banner wasn't so happy with me but I didn't really care. I got my bag back from Angela as I went to sit down in my seat. I ended up sitting next Edward Cullen as I heard his name being called out and he answered to it. Right at this very moment we were watching a video on 'The Human body' (which I already know about since I am a genius and have been alive for centuries) and I caught Edward looking at me several times! He was looking at me weirdly! Each time I would look right back at him he would lean closer but I looked away quickly fearing he would do something stupid or unacceptable towards me. After that boring lesson I had Spanish, wonderful. Not. Since I can't be bothered with Spanish then I'll skip and sit down somewhere since I don't have my car today. I was running late for school because I drank too much last night and well I didn't want another speeding ticket. ( I paid someone to get rid of my record for speeding tickets).

I was sitting in my little corner for when Cullen was walking by and noticed me.

" Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked me in his velvety voice.

" Could say the same thing about you," I pointed out. He laughed.

" No I'm taking a letter to another teacher," he said sitting down next to me.

" So? You are out of class and you are skipping it by sitting here talking to me and wasting your valuable education and learning time," I pointed out to him.

" Er….yeah. I'll go then," he said getting up quickly.

" Bye then. Enjoy Forks!" I said as I carried on smoking my cigarette. (smoking doesn't bother me).

After speaking with Edward the bell went and I shot up ready to go home and do what ever I wanted to do besides having to go by some rules. I walked into the forest near the school (it was the quickest way back home) and began to run at inhuman speed for when I was out of sight.

I was in the middle of the forest for when I decided on going for a hunt, even though I didn't need to but what the hey I guess this could kill some time. I sighed, I have plenty of that.

By the time I'd finished hunting it was about nine pm. I decided on walking at human pace, I was walking peacefully for when suddenly I heard a growl…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well I hope you liked it!!! I know it isn't very good but give it a chance please!! Please read and review and tell me if you want me to carry on. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Cathy xxx **


	2. Chapter 2: Injuries and The Cullens

Chapter Two: Injured and The Cullen's.

ELIPOV

_**I was walking peacefully for when suddenly I heard a growl……….**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was standing here face to face with a werewolf. Not the La Push werewolves, a different kind of werewolf. He was 8ft tall and was completely hairless except for some light hair on his back. Also he had blood red eyes and extremely sharp teeth, pearly white or like right now covered with blood. I was frozen in place unable to move an inch. These werewolves could kill our kind with one single bite, there saliva wraps it's self around our lungs and our heart so that we can't breath. It kills us instantly. The only way to kill them is with pure silver hollow bullets with our venom inside of it. For some reason our venom and the silver can make a deadly toxin that can kill these monsters. I was about to start running for when suddenly he threw me into a tree, I groaned as I slid onto the floor. (And did I mention that they are immune to our powers which makes it harder to kill them). Life is so unfair. I got up on to get cut across my stomach with his humungous claws which were like deadly sharp razors. I screamed in pain, God that hurt! There is no other way to do this, but I have a certain power that can stop my heart from beating. It's like being a vampire without a heartbeat but while my heartbeat is 'on' it's more of a disguise for when I'm in school or going about town or something. But the catch is, if I use it on other people it decreases my energy. It makes me weaker quicker. So I concentrated for a moment until my heart gave one last 'thump' and then went out. My eyes turn bright violet for when this happens. But the down side of this is that for when my heartbeat comes 'on' again my injuries are twice as worse. So I stood up, the **_**thing**_** was only a few feet away from me so I ran towards him and slammed him into a tree so hard he whimpered in pain. ( I know that he's a male because he has blood red eyes, the females have yellow eyes). As I tried to weaken the werewolf his back leg kicked me across the forest until I crashed landed onto the forest floor with a **_**thud**_**. The werewolf came running towards me and towered over me. **

" **Go on **_**puppy**_** bite me," I said my voice full of venom. He growled before grabbing my arm with his mouth and started to shake me. I screamed in pain, but then I realised that he wasn't releasing his saliva into me. Why wasn't he doing that? He could kill me anytime he wants to! And now's his chance! What the fuck is going on here?! Before I could fight back after he dropped my arm, he grabbed my leg and threw my across the forest again, of course I slammed into a bloody tree again. **

**God I hate trees.**

**It didn't hurt much. Because my heart wasn't 'on'. The beast came running towards me again and I lunched my fist at his face. I heard a crack, I broke his jaw. He growled at me as he stared at me right in the eyes just before he ran off. What the hell? Why didn't he kill me? Why did he run off like that for when I was venerable? I quickly turned my heart back 'on'. I groaned in pain, my arm and leg was broken also I was bleeding heavily. I only bleed to look more **_**human**_**. You see it's really only animal blood that we eat, so my scent makes it smell like human blood. It's weird I know. Anyway I feel like shit and I have no idea what to do. First of all that thing wasn't supposed to let me live, they **_**never**_** let anyone live. Second of all why did he leave? There must be a reason to why he attacked me? I tried to lift my arm but I couldn't, it hurt too much. I was becoming weaker and weaker. Before I knew it I blacked out……….**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV (Edward)**

Emmett and I went hunting tonight, and well I was watching him 'play' with his food. Will he ever learn? I caught the scent of a deer and ran towards the direction. I sank my teeth into the glorious tasting liquid. I heard Emmett's booming laugh as he wrestled with the bear. I shook my head. 

" Emmett will you stop playing with your food!" I shouted at him. He sunk his teeth into the bear. I sat down on the rock and he joined me. 

" Oh come on Eddie! Lighten up will you!" he said annoyed. 

" Emmett you're the one being childish!" 

" Edward you seriously need to lighten up! You need to get some!" he said just right after I smacked the back of his head really hard. " Ouch!" 

I sighed and decided one more animal wouldn't hurt. So I waited for a second until I caught the scent of an elk. I ran towards that spot, but before I even sunk my teeth into the small animal I noticed a body sprawled out on the forest floor. I ran over to the body and found a girl covered with blood. She had pale white skin and pitch black hair along with rose red lips, they were almost blood red. 

" Emmett! Come here quick!" I shouted worried, I knelt down in front of the girl. Emmett arrived next to me seconds after I called for him. 

" What is-" he stopped talking for when he saw the girl. " Edward? What the hell?" he asked shocked. 

" I don't know Emmett, I just found her," I assured him. I heard his thoughts, he was happy that I didn't attack her. And that he wanted to get back to Rosalie. I rolled my eyes he never stops thinking about her, and sex.

" What do we do Emmett?" I asked him. He thought for moment, until he resolved on Carlisle. " Ok Emmett Carlisle it is then," I said as I picked her slim body up into my arms. We both ran at inhuman speed towards our home for where I heard confused and angry thoughts (the angry ones are from Rosalie). 

" Son? Why have you brought a human here?" asked Carlisle as he frowned. 

" She's injured. Looks as if she lost a lot of blood," said Emmett before I could open my mouth. We all stared at him with shock. " What?"

We all shook our heads, Emmett never says smart things. 

" Anyway, so she's injured? Bring her in quickly so I can see to her," said Carlisle. 

" Where do I put her?" I asked him, she needed a place to sleep and recover. Carlisle thought for a moment. 

_Edward's room will be a good idea, maybe if he gets to know her, just maybe he's found someone_

I was shocked by the sudden turn of his thoughts, but my room would be ok for her. 

" Carlisle my room is ok," I said before running towards my room and laid her down on my black leather coach. 

Carlisle bought in his medical supplies and go to work. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lucky people you got another chapter! Anyway I hope you liked it!! **

**And I'll answer your question Twilight Girl27: This is 2 years before Bella comes, so I'm skipping 2 years to get it moving after I've got this part sorted. So don't worry Edward and Bella will be together! And Edward will experience his first crush. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Cathy **

**xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up and Questions

**Chapter Three: Waking up and Questions.**

**ELIPOV**

Black. All I can see is black. I can't feel my body, fingers, arms, legs nothing. I _feel_ dead but I know I'm not. I can hear voices but not very clearly. Now and again I hear: " I can't see! I can't see her future!" I have no idea what that means but all I know is that I'm unconscious and can't move anything. All I want to know is when am I going to wake up? But maybe, just maybe for the first time I might just not make it. **( AN: I know it's short but I had to do this so that I could fit her in again) **

**EPOV**

Carlisle bandaged up the girl to stop the bleeding. He said she got attacked by an animal while she was walking in the forest. I am worried for her, I heard in some of the students thoughts that she has no family and that her parents died. I really don't have a clue how she's survived but I'll find out. The one thing that stands out is her eyes. They are a deep colour of green, she looks as if she's hiding secrets in those eyes. Secrets that aren't meant to be found out. They look so mysterious and dark. But I like that, it gives me something to muse on while I sit around doing nothing. Also I heard that her name is Elizabeth Anne Marie Jane and that she's seventeen but missed a year of school so she has to stay another two years. I feel sorry for her, another two years of school! But I wonder why she missed a year of school? When she wakes up I have a lot of questions for her.

Right now I was outside of my room waiting for Carlisle to come out, he was taking forever! I heard his thoughts and well she's recovering. It's been about two days now and she still hasn't woken up and I still haven't gone to school. Emmett and Rosalie were staring into each others eyes again and thinking of what they're going to do tonight. I shuddered, that is something you not want to see. Jasper and Alice were watching an old film from the 60's. Esme was reading a book on architecture. As I sat here calmly then suddenly I heard thoughts of panic come from Carlisle. I rushed into the room and stood there for when my eyes landed on the heart monitor, it stopped beeping……………

**ELIPOV**

I was floating peacefully in the darkness, I was just floating. My eyes were closed and my body felt numb. I wonder if death feels like this, I mean I have died before but it never felt like this. For when I 'died' I felt my body go into shock then numbness, but this is totally different. I was floating peacefully for when suddenly I felt feeling from my toes slowly travelling up to my head. For when I felt the feeling come back to me I shot straight up and began breathing heavily. Then a felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see a blonde haired man with golden eyes. Only one thing went through my mind:

Vampire

This man kneeled down in front of me and shined a light in my eyes, I turned my head away from it. The light hurts my eyes, because my vision is so very _clear_ it just irritates my eyes.

" Hello, I am Dr Cullen and my son, Edward, found you in the forest and brought you here to me," he explained in a calm tone full of authority. " Can you walk?" he asked me suddenly.

Walk? A form of movement made by the muscles and bones in your body, to get from A to B. I shook my head, I can't walk because my legs are all numb and feel weird. I think he may of put pain killers in me, which is a bad idea since I just came back from the dead. You see for when one comes back from the dead they can't eat or move for a few days, but since he put pain killers in me it'll be about a week maybe less. He nodded thoughtfully.

" Ok, can you speak?" he asked me.

Speaking. A form of communication with another person, 'hello' is an example of communication.

" W-where a-am I-I?" I said stammering. I found it hard to talk for some reason, maybe because I felt rather strange, a feeling I can't explain.

" You are in my home just outside of Forks," said Dr Cullen. Forks, there's something I need to do. This is another side affect of pain killers, it makes me forget certain things, and this one is rather important. " I need to know your name," he said as he stood up. He is rather tall and graceful.

Bloody stupid vampire.

" E-Elizabeth J-Jane," I said stammering again. Damn it! I need to stop doing that! Just before he could answer back five other people came in, the other four I saw in school but there was one I've never seen before. She had auburn hair and a heart shaped face. She looked around 26 maybe older. They all smiled at me well except for one, the blonde haired girl. The one who makes every girls self esteem plummet to beyond low. There were seven of them all together, there weren't that many the last time I checked! What the bloody hell is going on!? This is pretty serious, there hasn't been a very large coven of vampires since The Bleuddyn coven. **( AN: Bleuddyn is Welsh and I come from Wales so I thought I'd just put in a bit of Welsh in)**. They had about ten of them, not anymore after an attack from some rebel angels trying to kill off vegetarian vampires and well of course you've guessed what happened to them. They were nice people, had extraordinary gifts.

" Elizabeth do you live near here?" he asked. I thought for a moment, yes I do.

" Yes I do. Just outside of Forks as well," I said without stammering! Yes! Go me!

" Well I don't think you can go home for a few weeks and school as well."

I frowned in annoyance, I'm not happy about that. I was hungry but I couldn't eat, damn pain killers! He sighed just before he spoke.

" I think it would be better if you should come down stairs for where I can keep a better eye on you," he said as he motioned towards Edward the one with the bronze hair. I heard a lot of girls gush over him, but I don't see what's attractive about him. He came closer to me.

" Do you mind?" he asked. I looked over to the big guy in the corner and he had a big goofy grin on his face for when Edward asked me that. I think I should wind him up a bit.

" Keep your hands off certain places and I'm fine with it," I said right after that big fellow started laughing his arse off. Edward looked a bit shocked at first but then he just shook it off. He slid an arm around my waist then his other arm under my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off him. He lifted me up and then carried me downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there's the third chapter! You get another one you lucky people!**

**I need to ask you something: How do you feel about me bringing in Elizabeth's lost love into the story? I'm asking out of pure curiosity. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again! **

**Cathy**

**xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: Elizabeth Jane and Answers

**Chapter Four: Elizabeth Jane and Answers.**

**EPOV**

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch and I was sitting right next to her. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the floor wrapped up in each other, Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the seat in the corner. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other couch across from us. I couldn't take my eyes off Elizabeth she was just so….interesting and beautiful. Her black hair went all the way to below her waist, it was also so wavy. She was wearing a shirt and some shorts underneath because Alice thought she could do with some clean clothes since her other ones were dirty.

" So Elizabeth do you remember what happened?" asked Esme. Elizabeth paused for a moment before answering her.

" Well all I remember is that I was walking through the forest and then I heard a growl, that's all I remember," she said, for some reason I feel as if she is lying to us to keep something from us all.

" Ok. It must be hard after getting attacked like that," she said. " Anyway I bet your wondering who you are talking to! This is my son Jasper and the other one is Emmett over there, and this is Alice and Rosalie is with Emmett and I am Mrs Cullen but you may call me Esme dear," she said as she smiled at Elizabeth.

" And of course you've met Edward," said Carlisle smiling at me with sort of a happy expression. Then surprisingly Jasper spoke.

" Where did you go at lunch two days ago?" he asked her. She wasn't at all bothered by him, which was strange.

" Went for a walk around the school. And I was out for two days? Wow, you could've woke me up," she said quietly as if she was hiding something. There I go again! I still think she's hiding something!

_Edward seems happy next to Elizabeth, wonder why?_

Jasper felt my emotions and I was feeling happy? Why am I? I'm hardly ever happy!

" So, I read in your file that you live by yourself? Where's you father? Mother?" asked Carlisle. Elizabeth went silent, completely silent. She hesitated for a moment.

" I need to sleep, I'm rather tired," she said in a small voice, she's avoiding the subject. Wonder why? Carlisle looked rather concerned but shook it off quickly. I heard everyone's thoughts, they all sounded worried and frantic. As if they were trying to figure out a puzzle, and that puzzle was Elizabeth. But she's hard to figure out. I sighed and wrapped and arm around her waist and the other one carefully under her legs. I lifted her up with ease and walked up stairs. I really wanted to know what makes her so uncomfortable about this subject. Because the thing is I only just realised that I can't read her mind!

**ELIPOV**

Edward laid me down on the couch in his room, I sensed that he wanted to know about my parents. I sighed, he might as well know. But I'll have to lie, my mother cheated on my father (which is true) and my mother joined the rebel angels and sent information to the vampires that we were joining sides with the werewolves. And she got my father killed. I hate her for that, and always will. I turned to look at him and he was frowning. His room was large and on the right he had thousands of CD's better stocked than a music store.

" My mother had an affair and made my father heartbroken when he found out," I said quickly, when my father did find out he was completely heartbroken, he truly loved my mother with all his heart. Edward's eyes widened. " You see, my mother got involved with a gang that my father was trying to track down and well she left us for the gang member," I explained to him. My mother did leave us for a bloody leach!

" I-I'm sorry about that Elizabeth," he said apologetically. He now understood why I hate talking about this.

" But what about you father? Where is he? And don't you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked me in a hurry.

I sighed, he is very curious for a leach.

" My father was a cop," which is totally untrue. " And he got shot on the job and died," I explained quickly. " And yes I do have some other family members, two brothers and a sister and also my best friend Steve. Jake and Jessie, Melanie," I said remembering how Jake and Jessie used to fight over nothing.

" Well where are they now?"

" I don't know I haven't seen them in years," I said as I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I can't sleep at all, not even for when my heartbeat is 'on'.

" Go to sleep Elizabeth," whispered Edward as he left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Thanks for your opinions! If you have any questions just ask! **

**I know someone with 'Bleuddyn' for a surname but I'm not sure what it means so I'll have to ask someone. iPuppyDogFace: Edward will have a crush on Elizabeth. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cathy**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Check ups,crazypixies,pianos

Chapter Five: Check ups, crazy pixies and pianos.

ELIPOV

**I 'woke' up from my 'sleep'. I don't really sleep all I do is close my eyes and look and sound relaxed. Which comes in handy if your in a situation like me. (Let's just hope to God your not!). I slowly sat up, I couldn't walk. My legs were completely numb and my whole entire body was aching and aching! I felt as if my body has been thrown about in a field of needles! As if on cue Carlisle came in and smiled at me. **

" **Good morning Elizabeth! How did you sleep?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow, besides hearing **_**everything**_** that went on last night I guess I had a peaceful night. **

" **Alright I guess," I said as I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a shirt and some shorts, how classic. **

" **My daughter Alice will help you get dressed and my wife made you breakfast," he said as the small pixie like girl came in smiling. **

" **Hello! I'm Alice! And I'm going to help you get dressed!" she said happily. She is very energetic isn't she? **

" **Oh and I thought you might like your watch and your leather wrist band back," she said handing them to me. My wrist band! God I missed it! It was from around about the 20's maybe further back. It covered my tattoo, on my right wrist I have a purple rose with Elizabeth Anne on the top and on the bottom - Alice stopped me from my musings. **

" **Anyway Elizabeth, here are some skinny jeans and a red v-neck top also here are you so called shoes," she said handing me my wrecked converse, they were red also my favourite. That blasted Werewolf! Going to kill him! It suddenly dawned on me! That's what I needed to remember! That thing got away and I need to track it down! Shit, but how the hell am I going to do that with these people around me all day!? **

**Alice helped me get dressed while she babbled on and on about shoes and the new Gucci range. I wasn't really listening but I just kept nodding to make her happy. Something about her made me want to make her happy, to become her friend and not my enemy. I have no idea why I am feeling like this but maybe I'll figure it out. **

" **Oh and Carlisle wants to do a check up on you, and he gave me these to help you walk," she said as held up a pair of crutches. I sighed but didn't complain and took them from her. **

**After hobbling my way down I sat in the kitchen staring at my food, I mean it **_**looks**_** nice but it tastes friggin' disgusting. I couldn't eat yet otherwise I would've eaten it already. **

" **Aren't you hungry dear?" asked Esme. **

" **Er…no I'm not really I don't know why though," I said, probably because I just noticed two pills among the food. **

" **Ok if you don't feel like it then don't bother," she said smiling. But I could tell she was crestfallen and wanted me to try it. But I couldn't. " My husband wants to have a look at you," she said leading me to the lounge. I walked in to the lounge and Carlisle was standing there waiting for me to sit down, also Edward was waiting for me. I sat down next to him. **

" **Right Elizabeth all I'm going to is check your pulse and then check your leg," he said as he checked my pulse, then my leg. I winced a little when he touched a certain area. **

" **Does that hurt?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Well then I suggest I couple of more days in bed then you can go home," he said smiling. I liked the idea of going home. I miss my house, I could act however I wanted to and not be judged by anyone. **

" **Thanks," I said quickly, Carlisle nodded and left and so did Edward. He said he had something to do. Right, now that I have some time by myself I guess I think of a way to get that werewolf. The only way I can get it is by sending someone else out there. But I have no form of contact to my kind. Bollocks. How the bloody hell am I going to do this? Might as well wait, I don't do waiting. Seriously, my patience isn't very good. I may be immortal but I seriously don't have patience. I sighed annoyed, I really hate having a broken leg. I decided I might as well look around, get used to walking on my leg. I walked around for while until I came across a room for where a piano was. Right smack bang in the middle. I walked-well hobbled over to the seat. I gently lifted the lid and glided my fingers across the keys. I haven't played the piano since……..since Danny Connell. He's a lost lover of mine, the last time I saw him was in the war about 150 years ago. He joined the rebel side, I still love him with all my heart. It hurts to think about him. I wrote a piece of music after he left me. I don't know if I still remember it but I'll give it a go. I began playing softly representing the good times with him, but then I began to play a little bit more louder to represent the bad times. It all melted together. Then I stopped for when I heard someone near the doorway. I turned around and gasped it was………….**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Ok I'm evil for doing that! I hoped you liked it! Anyway 'Bleuddyn' I'm not sure I don't think it means anything according to my friend. So I wonder who this person is?? Tune in next time!!! **

**Thanks for reading it!**

**Cathy**

**x x x x x x **


	6. Chapter 6: lostbrotherandstupidgiantdog

**Chapter Six: Lost brother and stupid giant dog.**

**ELIPOV**

_I turned around and I gasped……………_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Jasper standing in the doorway smiling at me, I noticed that he had crescent shaped scars all over his face. It didn't make me think he was ugly at all, it made me think that he isn't perfect, but just right. He was beautiful in his own way, and I liked that. He was different than the rest of them, they were all perfect and beautiful in the same way. But Jasper has charming features which makes me think of him as a _person_ not a vampire that I have known to be my enemy.

" That was very beautiful, " he commented.

" Thanks," I said quietly.

He came and sat next to me, but he sat slightly further away from me. I know why, it's because he thinks I'm human and he doesn't want to hurt me. Whatever, I'm twice as strong and twice as fast as him. We sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence until he spoke:

" You know Edward plays the piano. I've wanted to learn but never had the courage to ask him," he said as he lightly glided his fingers across the keys.

" I tried to teach my brother but he doesn't have the patience for this sort of thing," I said sadly, my brother is 'dead'. He got changed into a vampire, when a vampire bites us it makes our thirst for human blood so powerful you can't resist. So for when we drink the human blood we loose our wings and become vampire. And that's what happened to my brother.

" Why so sad?" he asked moving slightly closer.

" He died a long time ago. I remember I used to annoy the hell out of him all the time, one time I took his favourite shirt and threatened to set it on fire if he didn't give back my book," I said chuckling slightly at the end. Jasper chuckled a little at the end with me.

" Wow. I would hate to be your brother," he said laughing, I laughed with him.

" Hey! I'm not that bad!" I said while laughing. " Do you want to go for a walk? I need to get used to walking with my leg," I asked him. He thought for a moment then nodded.

" Ok, but when I say we come back I say so," he said sounding like my father. Which is weird because he does sort of remind me someone, like my brother.

3.…..

2.…..

1.…..

It hit me, he _is_ my brother! Jasper is my brother and he's standing right in front of me! He looks different, the last time I saw him he had no scars and brown eyes. But he's still the same height and I guess the same old Jasper.

" Elizabeth? " asked Jasper slightly worried, he was always worried about me. Stupid big brother.

" I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," I said as I got to my feet with the help of my crutches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper and I were walking and talking about different things, like plants and books. We both had a lot in common, like we both liked reading books on the Civil War. Which I was in and so was Jasper. (That's how he got changed).

" Felis Domesticus is the Latin name for Cats and Tigers are Felis Tigris," I said to him.

" Wow. You know a lot of things that are so small but so interesting," he pointed out so absorbed in the conversation. As we walked a little further suddenly a growl came from the woods and the out jumped the wolf that attacked me. Jasper and I froze. This is the only thing that I'm scared of really, probably because it freaks me out with it weird hairy back. Ugh! Seriously gross.

" Elizabeth don't move an inch," said Jasper, his voice laced with fear. He was scared, well I was but I took this rather well. The thing came closer to me, my hand went inside of my jacket to grab my gun. Good thing that I got a silver bullet, I loaded my gun and pulled it out. Jasper gasped for when he saw me with the gun. The wolf jumped on me, but my hands stopped it's mouth from closing in on my head.

" Man! You need a tic-tac! Your breath fucking stinks!" I shouted. Jasper tried to get it off me but ended up being kicked in the stomach. I carefully held back his mouth and then punched it right in the jaw causing it to shatter. It's jaw as literally hanging off it's mouth. I quickly got up and stood on one leg so that I wouldn't have to stand on my bad leg.

" Come on doggie! Come get me!" I shouted taunting him. He growled at me, but I was quicker than him , I quickly grabbed my gun and shot the wolf in the head. I lowered my gun and shoved it into my jacket.

" Elizabeth? Oh my God I remember now!" said Jasper………….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well what did you think? Hope you liked it! Anyways if you have any questions just ask! **

**Cathy**

**x x x x x**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering and School

**Chapter Seven: Remembering and school.**

**ELIPOV**

_Elizabeth! Now I remember!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there shocked at what I heard. He remembered! Jasper remembered me!? How the hell did he remember me? He's supposed to have forgotten me! That's what happens for when you get changed you loose your memory of us.

" W-what?" I asked completely confused.

" I remember you! Elizabeth Whitlock! My sister! My baby sister! I remember tying you to a chair while I ate all of your apple pie!" he said smiling. I was still shocked, I normally take things well but this I don't know. Maybe for the first time in years something's able to shock me this much. I shook my head, unable to register what happened.

" Ok, ok! How the hell do you remember?! Your supposed to have lost your memory!" I shouted. This is really getting strange.

" After you attacked that werewolf I remembered an old game I used to play with you. Whenever we came across one of them we would throw things at and then run, after that we would kill it," he said stepping closer and closer until he was right in front of me. Then he gave me one his ' brotherly hugs'. In other words he just literally picked me up. Then he dropped me on the floor.

" Thanks Jazz," I said sarcastically.

" Sorry," he mumbled.

I got up from the floor and brushed the dirt off, then looked Jasper in the eyes. They looked happy, full love and happiness.

" Jasper, listen. I think we better keep this a secret from the others and well keep me a secret," I said, I didn't want them to know what I was…yet.

" Ok. Whatever you think is right Eli," he said as he grabbed my crutches and we began walking home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 weeks later……………**

**(AN: Sorry but I had to get the story going and I had to skip a few weeks. Elizabeth is now healed)**

The Cullen's wouldn't leave me alone, I mean I liked them and they helped me and I am grateful but I seriously don't want to make their lives more dangerous. Jasper and I had a class together and that was American History. Alice and I had two classes together and I have the rest of the classes with Emmett, Edward and just me. Well I was sitting in the cafeteria staring at my so called food. I was just poking it with my fork, I sighed. My leg is much better and I feel fine. I'm glad I'm not staying in the Cullen's house anymore, it's rather annoying being watched 24/7. I was just about to get up and leave for when the Cullen's themselves turned up at my table.

" Hey do you mind us sitting here?" asked Alice smiling at me. I noticed their eyes were black. I nodded.

" Of course go ahead," I said a little bit annoyed.

" So Elizabeth is your leg feeling better?" asked Jasper. I rolled my eyes, he's been asking me for weeks now.

" Yes Jasper it's fine," I said reassuring him that I was fine. I decided to go for a smoke. " Right see you around then," I said as I got up from my seat. They all looked unhappy, well except for Rosalie who I haven't talked to since she arrived.

" Oh ok then, well we'll see you later," said Emmett as he put an arm around Rosalie. I got up and turned around and there stood a man with dark brown hair and was as big as Emmett. And that's saying something. He had an evil smirk on his face, and that's for when I realised that he was a rebel angel.

Oh shit

" Edward bring my bag to me in biology," I said quickly as I began to run.

I ran around the corner and waited for him. Once I heard him I grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

" What the hell do you want?! What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted at him.

" They're coming for you! You have _no_ chance! The war is coming here! And you ain't going to survive!" he said smirking.

" What? Who? Who are coming for me?!" I asked him.

" The vampires, rebel angels they're all coming to kill you and your vampire family!" he said.

" So why come here?"

" To see whether or not your still here. You shouldn't stay in the same place for long," he said.

I just about had it with him. I looked straight into his eyes and saw his mind, I controlled his mind and body. I made him release his wings, then I ripped them off as they fell onto the floor into a million pieces. He his now mortal and then I killed him. His body fell into a million pieces to.

I have a serious problem the war is coming here and it looks like I'm going to need some back up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: There you go the seventh chapter. I hope you liked it! I had to speed it up and so I had to skip a few weeks. Anyway the Cullen's will find out in the next chapter maybe the next. It depends. **

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Cathy**

**xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8: Planning and Secrets Revealed

Chapter Eight: Planning and Secrets revealed.

EPOV

**In the lunch room Elizabeth suddenly ran off, I noticed a guy ran off after her. Maybe a friend of hers I don't know. Everyone was thinking about Elizabeth, I guess this human has changed our lives. But the one thing that confuses me the most is the way she acts and the sometimes the way she speaks. I definitely think she's hiding something, I just don't know what. You could say I have a crush on her, I mean who wouldn't? She's beautiful and smart and funny, and I really like her. She was acting strange in biology too, she looked worried, scared maybe even confused. **

**Right now I was at home thinking about her and listening to the others thoughts on her as well. Esme thought she was a lovely girl, Emmett and Jasper thought of her as a sister already. Alice was planning a shopping trip with her and well Rosalie didn't like her at all. I don't know why, but she doesn't like her. As I was about to turn the page of my book I heard Carlisle shout for us all to come to the big room for where we have discussions about problems or something else. Everyone rushed downstairs and into the room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the left end of the table, Alice and Jasper were sitting together and Esme was sitting with Carlisle. And I sat down quickly. I couldn't read Carlisle's mind because he was thinking of something else. **

" **Right, I have to ask you something. Elizabeth has become a big part of our lives, and well she's more like family than a friend," he said pausing slightly before continuing on. I knew where he was going with this, he wanted to tell her what we are! **

" **Carlisle! We can't do this! She'll run from us! She'll be **_**scared**_** of **_**us**_**!" I shouted angrily. **

" **Edward calm down, I think we should tell her. Everyone here wants her to know, but Edward you have to understand that if she doesn't want to know us then maybe we can make a deal with her to keep the secret about us," he said, I wasn't so sure about this, I mean Elizabeth is a sweet fragile girl who will be scared of us. I heard everyone's thoughts, they were all for the idea of telling her but Rosalie didn't want to. She thinks that she'll stay with us for immortality. Which is pretty stupid, because Elizabeth isn't like that. Jasper, well Jasper was hiding something. He was repeating an old song his mother used to sing to him, and he wouldn't let me see his thoughts. Which was very frustrating. Alice was thinking about shopping (like always), Emmett liked the idea of having a new little sister and Esme was loving the fact that she may get a new daughter to cook for. Carlisle was happy, just plan happy and was thinking of me. I don't know why but he was. **

" **Ok. Fine! We will tell her, but I don't know if she'll take it well. Anyway how are we going to tell her?" I asked them, we needed a way to tell her without shocking her. Carlisle thought for moment, his thoughts varied from just telling her straight or in a calm way that won't shock her. **

" **How about tomorrow? We can tell her outside," he said, that was a pretty good idea. If she wants to run then she has space to. **

" **Then it's final! We tell her tomorrow!" shouted Emmett. " I can't wait to have a new little sister! It'll be so fun!" he said thinking of ways to pull pranks on her. I growled at him no one hurts her. " Alright Eddie! Calm down!" **

" **Don't think that Emmett," I said warning him. Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy. **

" **Do you like her?" asked Alice smiling, evil deceiving pixie. I stared at the table for a minute before nodding slightly. **

" **Eddie has a crush! Eddie has a crush!" taunted Emmett. I glared at him, then he stopped. **

**Good boy don't do anymore otherwise you'll end up dead. I mentally laughed. **

" **Well then this is another good thing to tell her," said Carlisle. **

" **Ok now we all know about my little secret-" I was cut off by Jasper. **

" **Hurt her and you get hurt twice as worse. Understand?" said Jasper seriously, he was protective already? Wow, goes to show how she can get you wrapped around her little finger in just a few weeks. **

" **Yes Jasper I understand," I said a little scared, he was the fighter not me. He nodded at me.**

**ELIPOV**

Ok, I know this is stupid but I'm taking a short cut through the forest again, but this time I've brought some guns and a few knifes. Which will come in handy if I get attacked. I was walking past a few trees and then more trees for when I saw about seven vampires and three rebel angels oh yeah and did I mention the two friggin werewolves! I ran to hide behind a tree, shit, shit, shit! What the hell do I do now!? Right I have a few-very few options. 

One: Go out there and fight them all.

Two: Run away.

Three: Come up with some bloody smart arse plan.

Well I like the second one better but I'll feel guilty and I'll feel like a coward , and that I've failed my fathers request by fighting to protect humans in any kind of situation. Even if it means I'm naked and fighting. I shuddered, I would not like to do that, even thought I've done it before. And let me tell you it wasn't a very nice thing. I might as well go for number one and three. Think of a plan, well I have trees here. I can climb up one and shoot those werewolves first then get the vampires. And the last thing get the angels. Ok, but what if they have guns? They know my weakness! Damn them to hell. Oh right they're already here because I'm here! 

I stopped my heart from beating and then climbed the tree I was hiding behind. I sat on a strong branch with a good view and then loaded my gun with the sliver bullets that had my venom in it. I scanned below and noticed the two of them standing by a near by tree. I aimed for them.

3.….

2.…

1.….

BANG! I shot them both, the others were alert and looking around for the person who shot at them. I grabbed my other gun and made sure it was fully loaded. I took a deep breath and jumped down from the tree. They all turned their attention to me, and growled. As did I. The one of the vampires stepped forward and didn't waste time and jumped for me. I concentrated on his heart, turned it 'on' and shot him in the middle of his forehead. Then two more came running to me, but I ran and did a back flip by jumping off a tree trunk and shooting them. I gracefully landed on my feet. 

Then out of nowhere, one of the angels shot me in the arm. I hissed in pain but didn't move an inch. I lost my temper and killed the other vampires with some of my powers. Then all that was left was the three rebel angels. I disliked them, they betrayed us so I kill them. They all stepped forward, the one thing we couldn't do is turn their heartbeats 'on'. Which is really, really annoying. 

The middle one I went for and grabbed his neck looked into his eyes and ripped his wings off then sliced his throat all in one swift movement. Then I did the same to the other two. 

Little did I know for when I turned my heartbeat 'on' I had many injuries. The cut me, and shot me. I fell to my knees and at just that moment my phone rang.

Alice

Damn stupid pixie always gets the bad times. 

" Hello Alice," I said trying to sound happy for when I was really pissed off. 

" Elizabeth! We were wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow?" she asked acting in her usual hyper way. 

" Yeah, sure I will what time?" I asked her, might as well. I guess I might as well tell them too, because there is no way I'm going to keep this a secret. 

" Around ten o'clock?" 

" Okay, I'll see you then," I said as I hung up. 

I sighed, I guess I really have a long day ahead of me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's short but I'll write more later. Anyway, if you have any ideas at all tell me! **

**Cathy**

**xxxxxxx **


	9. Chapter 9: Revealed and Two years later

**Chapter Nine: Revealed and Two years later**

**EPOV**

Elizabeth will be arriving any moment now, I have no idea what to expect because: One I can't read her mind, two: Alice can't see her future. Which is rather frustrating, but I'm learning to deal with it. As we all sat in the lounge we heard a car pull up.

Elizabeth.

Carlisle got up from his seat and went to open the door.

" Elizabeth! It's so nice to see you! Come in! Sit down next to Edward," he said as she sat next to me. Today she was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a black tank top along with her trade mark leather jacket. My breathing hitched a little because she was showing an awful lot of cleavage.

" So what do you want? It's obvious that you called me here to tell me something," she pointed out, probably because we all looked tensed. Carlisle hesitated for a moment just before answering.

" Let's all go outside then shall we?" he asked, we all got up and Elizabeth slowly got up and began limping outside. We stood about a one foot away from her, she didn't mind at all by the looks of it. Her hair was shiny and waves of black were down to her middle. Truly such a beautiful woman.

" Elizabeth we want to tell you something that might endanger your life, and we understand if-" Elizabeth cut him off.

" Just get on with it! I really haven't got all day," she said rather annoyed. I wonder what's eating her?

" We aren't human Elizabeth, We're vampires," I said quickly.

**ELIPOV**

I noticed they were all tensed, and I guessed that they were going to tell me. I heard Edward pretty loud and clear.

" We aren't human Elizabeth, We're vampires," he said quickly. I stood there for moment, just thinking about who I'm going to call for back up since the war has definetly come!

" Elizabeth?" asked Edward worried.

" Yes?"

" Did you hear what I said?"

" Yes I did," I said quietly.

" Elizabeth you have to understand that we are dangerous! Monsters!" he screamed, I could clearly see that he didn't like what he is. I had to calm him down before he did something or says something stupid.

" Hey! Calm down, listen your not a monster, the only person who thinks your monster is you," I said trying to be calm about this stupid situation. His face looked a little bit more relaxed. I might as well tell them otherwise I'm never going to.

" Ok. What else you got to tell me? That your part leprechaun too?" I asked sarcastically. Emmett started laughing but Rosalie smacked the back of his head. I tried not to laugh.

" So are you scared?" asked Edward quietly.

" No."

" Well you should be!" he shouted at me angrily. I rolled my eyes.

" I've faced danger before. Why just the other I faced about seven vampires, three rebel angels and two weird looking werewolves," I said as everyone gasped in shock.

" W-what? Are you trying to say your not human?" asked Alice shocked.

Just to prove my point I switched my heartbeat off. My eyes were violet and of course my stupid fangs were more visible. ( It's easier to hunt with them). And of course I spread out my wings, they were very long, white and had a lot of feathers for one.

" Wow! Your beautiful!" commented Esme.

" Well anyway, I am not human. My father was God before he died because of these 8ft werewolves with no hair just light hair on their backs killed him because of the treaty with you and the werewolves," I said sadly, I loved my father and miss him dearly. " My mother was the one who said that we were joining forces with them so my father got killed while he was in La Push," I explained to them.

" We are so sorry for you loss," said Carlisle.

" It's alright. I've lost many people over the years, I can't cry for them now," I said.

I put away my wings, but kept my heart beat off.

" Have you got any powers?" asked Carlisle curious. I can tell he likes to learn.

" Yes I do. Fire, water, earth, air, I can turn your heart beat 'on' but it drains my energy over time. I also have telekinetic powers, moving things with my mind and the ability to control your mind and your movements by looking straight into your eyes," I said and with that everyone turned away to not look at me. I laughed.

" I'm not going to use it on you!" I said laughing.

" Well you could've warned us you bird," mumbled Emmett. Now I was angry, I hate it when people call me a bird.

" Emmett! Don't you dare call me a damn bird!" I shouted, I then lifted him off the ground with my power and then slammed him into a tree. " Don't call me that again otherwise it'll be your you-know-what hitting the tree!" I warned him as he slumped to the ground groaning in pain. They all stared at me with shock.

" What? He calls me a bird he gets hurt. Simple as that people!" I said smiling.

" Ok. I want to know who are the rebel angels?" asked Edward.

" They are angels who decided on helping the vampires, the vampires want us to become slaves to them. But the rebels are joining them to not become slaves and kill us. In other words their doing it to save their own skins," I explained as he took in all the information.

" Ok. So how old are you?" asked Rosalie asking me something for the first time I've met her.

" Well. I don't really know. You see back then there was no such thing as a calendar and time," I said, I really don't know how old I am. " I'm probably around about 13.4 billion years old I don't know."

" So you are at war with our kind?" asked Alice.

" Yes I am. We have fought for centuries and centuries and we still haven't stopped. And I don't want to alarm you, but I am fighting it right now. So I might come home injured or something like that," I explained to them.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his chest. I concentrated in his heart, then all of a sudden I hear a light _thumping_ sound in his chest.

" I can hear your heartbeat. It's very calm," I said as I closed my eyes.

" Amazing," he whispered in my hair as he laid his chin on the top of my head while wrapping his arms around me.

I wonder what will happen next?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two years later………………….._

**(AN: The moment you've all been waiting for! Bella!)**

**BPOV**

I'm not sure why I'm doing this but I am, I'm going to live with my dad: Charlie Swan in the small miserable town of Forks Washington DC. I have no idea what to expect but I'm not expecting much from my hometown. I said goodbye to my mother Renee, who's remarried to Phil Dwyer. She and my dad divorced for when I was just months old.

Hours later I arrived at Port Angeles where Charlie was waiting for me.

" Hey Bells," he said as he gave me an awkward one armed hug.

We both got in and drove to Forks. We commented about the weather and other little trivial things. But we hardly talked.

" I found a car for you. A good cheap one," he said suddenly. He bought me a car!? Wow I never thought Charlie would do that for me!

" What kind of car?" I asked him.

" A Chevy truck from Billy Black in La Push," he said. Billy Black, I don't remember him at all.

We arrived shortly after and there sat in the middle of the driveway was a rusty old red Chevy truck. To my surprise I loved it! I could imagine myself in it, driving around Forks.

" Thanks Dad! I love it!" I said hugging him, he stiffened a little. Charlie doesn't really show any emotion at all.

It didn't take long to bring my stuff upstairs, my room was small. It had a phone line and a computer that belonged in a museum sitting on a table in the far end of the room. And there was a rocking chair in the corner from my early childhood. I unpacked slowly and Charlie said that there was only one bathroom, I wasn't really happy about that but I didn't dwell on it.

After eating dinner with Charlie I got ready for bed and then rested my head on my pillow.

I couldn't sleep that well that night, the rain poured and poured down causing me not to sleep. I reluctantly got up to get dressed for school.

School

I really don't want to go, I'll be considered a freak. An outcast from the rest of them. I made breakfast, breakfast with Charlie wasn't very entertaining at all. He soon left for work leaving me here to think about everything that's going on right now. I ate my breakfast quickly then I decided I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get out of here. I donned my jacket and walked out. It was raining, it always does here. It never stops. I climbed into the truck, it smelt of tobacco and the seats were a light brown leather. I turned the heater on, it was warm, it had a homely feeling to it. I switched my engine on, to my surprise again it worked perfectly The engine roared as I pushed the gas pedal.

I arrived at the school, it looked a block of houses not a school. All the buildings were brown. I drove to the front office. I entered it, there were posters cluttering the walls. There behind the desk was a red headed woman with big glasses. She looked up at me.

" How may I help you dear?" she asked kindly.

" Isabella Swan," I said, Her eyes widened. Great, everyone knows who I am. She rummaged around the papers until she found what she was looking for and handed them to me.

" Thanks," I said quietly.

Well here it goes, my first day at Forks High…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Ok you got Bella's POV so I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I'll update again. So tune in next time!**

**Cathy**

**xxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10: Bella and Visions

**Chapter Ten: Bella and Visions**

**ELIPOV**

I heard there was a new girl in school today. Chief Swans daughter as I heard. Well I'll be having fun with this one. Currently I was sitting with the Cullen's in the cafeteria. Everyone was buzzing about the new girl. I scanned the cafeteria until I came across the new girl herself. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, mahogany coloured hair and pale white skin. She was blushing for when I caught her looking at me.

" Hey look there's the new girl," I said to them. They all looked at her.

" Oh yeah. Isn't she Chief Swans daughter?" asked Emmett.

" Yes she is Emmett. Well done you actually figured something out."

3.…

2.…

1.….

" Hey!"

" Well that only took three friggin seconds!" I said laughing as well as the others. When Edward looked at the girl I suddenly saw something.

Love

They are going to fall in love!? Oh shit! Mega shit! I just had a vision which only comes for when something very serious like this is going to happen! And this is serious. Edward is a vampire and she is human! But there's also another catch, she has the most potent blood known to vampires! Wonderful, this one is a walking disaster! I decided on going to talk to this girl.

" I'm going to meet the new girl!" I said getting up and making my way over to her. I sat next down to her.

" Hello I'm Elizabeth Jane and you must be Isabella Swan," I said starling her. She turned around and smiled.

" Hi," was al she said.

" Can you talk?"

She blushed slightly.

" Yes," she said as she caught Edward's eye. " Who are they?" she asked.

" Oh the Cullen's. The two blondes are the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. The Cullen's are Emmett, the big doofus, Alice the pixie and Edward the er……comedy relief," I said chuckling slightly.

" They're all very good looking," she commented.

" Yeah they are I guess. Well except for Jasper, he's just plain and stupid," I said smiling. I loved making fun of my brother. The Cullen's found out for when we told them, and well Alice was ecstatic and was happy she had a sister in law. I heard Jasper mumble: Stupid bird.

" Excuse me for a moment," I said as I got up from the table. I turned around and there stood Danny Connell, the man who I am in love with. The man who left me for the rebel side. He was looking straight back at me with those deep blue eyes of his, he had sandy blonde hair and was muscular but lean. He was gorgeous and any woman would down to his feet and worship him. I stared at him with shock.

Shit

" Elizabeth?" he whispered my name so I could only here it.

Oh crap what the hell do I do now? He stepped closer to me, but I stepped back. I turned around to Bella.

" Well Bella I'll see you around! Bye!" I said as I ran out of the room leaving Danny there with his thoughts.

**(AN: I've decided to do Danny's POV so here it is)**

**DPOV (Danny)**

I had to go back to school again because I've quit the rebel side of the angels. I did it to protect _her_ Elizabeth Whitlock-a.k.a Jane. I love her so much, I miss her so much. I want her here with me right now. I wish I'd never left her! But if I hadn't she would be dead by now! Oh why oh why does this happen to me?

I was walking into the cafeteria for when I locked eyes with those deep green eyes I've missed so much. Her just below her waist length black hair was shinning in the light, her red rose lips were still so perfect and kissable.

" Elizabeth," I whispered, her name just rolling off my tongue so easily and free. I stepped forward towards her, but she moved back. I felt so hurt, but I deserved it in every single way possible. Then she turned around to a small human girl.

" Well Bella see you around! Bye!" she said in her beautiful voice that sends shivers done my spine. Then she ran out of the room. Leaving me here to my thoughts. But I quickly snapped out of my trance and ran after her, she turned around a corner. I caught up with her quickly, then I pinned her up against the wall. I leaned in, my lips were about to touch hers but she pushed me away and ran off before I could catch her. She left me here, broken hearted.

" I love you Elizabeth Jane," I whispered.

**ELIPOV**

I just escaped from Danny, he tried to kiss me but why? He doesn't love me!

_But what if he does?_ my inner thoughts were playing tricks on me.

No! He doesn't! He doesn't love me! If he did then why did he leave me?! I stopped running, I didn't know what to do, a part of me wanted to go back to him but then yet again another part of me doesn't. But I wanted him so badly! Bloody hell! Life is such a bitch and so is love!

**EPOV**

Elizabeth suddenly ran off for some reason, but whatever the reason is it's probably because she's fighting in this war between vampires and angels. I walked off to biology and sat in my usual seat. Elizabeth doesn't sit next to me anymore after a certain incident with a frog. I'm not going into that story. Believe me it was rather messy for when we started throwing it's legs across the classroom.

I was thinking about the new girl: Bella Swan who's mind I can't read at all! It's very frustrating with one! But with two!? It's very annoying. But I was thinking about her, for when she came in. Then suddenly the most delicious scent hit my nostrils. I grabbed onto the table, venom flowed in my mouth. All my muscles got ready to pounce. The monster inside of me wanted her more than anything in the world. I stiffened and stopped breathing completely. I didn't want to kill her even though I want to more than anything. The lesson continued like this until the end, once ended I walked quickly out of the room leaving the brown eyed girl there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Tenth chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review! And I'll update soon!**

**Thanks**

**Cathy**

**xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11:lifeisabitchandsoislove

Chapter Eleven: life is a bitch and so is love

BPOV

**Edward Cullen was the most strangest boy I have ever met, he was acting so strange. For some reason I couldn't help but think it was because of me, I have no idea why but I **_**feel**_** as if I have done something wrong to make him act that way. I was called out of my musings by a blonde haired boy who reminded me of a lost Labrador puppy for some reason. **

" **Hey! I'm Mike Newton, and what did you do to Edward Cullen? Stab him with a pencil?" he asked me, so this wasn't his normal behaviour then. " Can I -" he was cut off by someone. **

" **Piss off Newton she doesn't want to know!" she said, Mike ran off as the girl came closer. It was Elizabeth Jane from lunch, she really is beautiful. " Just ignore him he's and idiot," she said smiling. She was about 6ft maybe 5'9. She also was very slim and pale. **

" **Thanks," I mumbled. **

" **I'm sorry about lunch, that guy was annoying me. Anyway, enjoying Forks?" she asked avoiding the lunch subject. **

" **Yeah I am, but Edward was act-" I was cut off by her. **

" **Don't worry about him, he's just a little strange," she said leaving it at that. **

**Elizabeth walked with me to gym but then left to go and sort something out. Gym was my worst nightmare, and now it begins……**

**ELIPOV**

Right I had to find Edward to see if he was alright, he looked as if he was about to crack in biology earlier. Bella must have very potent blood to him then, I sighed. Man my life is screwed up.

My ex is back

The war is back and getting worse

Edward and Bella are going to fall in love and I have to protect them from all that is evil.

So yeah my life is pretty fucked up right now. I ran around a corner and there he was the leach almighty himself.

" Hey Edward you alright?" I asked him concerned. He turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. Something was there in his eyes but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" No. her blood is so strong. I want it! I want it!" he said trying to get past me but I stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

" Don't even think about it! If you do I will kill you without any second thoughts!" I warned him, I swear I would. He then did something I never expected him to do, he KISSED ME! What the hell is wrong with him?! He crushed his lips into mine as his arms circled around my waist. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. We have a physical magnet with vampires, if we start kissing them then it _feels good_ and it's so very hard to pull away. He pulled away after a few minutes, I am so going to kill him.

" I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. It calmed me down thought," he said, he still didn't let me go.

" Edward never do that again. I think I better go anyway I have things to sort out," I said pulling his arms off me and walking away.

I can't believe he kissed me! I mean he is handsome but I only think of him as a brother! Anyway I needed to find Danny so I can talk to him, ask him what he is doing here.

I walked around for a while, until I felt someone yank me backwards. I crashed against something soft.

" Elizabeth it's so good to see you again," said the voice which belongs to Danny. I turned around and met his eyes. They were happy, loving.

" What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked him angrily, I really have no patience.

" I am here for you," was all he said to me before crashing his lips into mine. What is it with guys kissing me today? His arms circled around my waist as his hands travelled up my back sending shivers down my spine. His tongue entered my mouth and he moaned for when our tongues met. He then started to kiss down my neck. I needed him to stop, I can't do this again.

" Danny," I said, he carried on. " Please stop," I said, and he did. He looked at me hurt.

" Elizabeth, I love you. I never meant to leave you! I only did it to save you! If I didn't then you would end up dead!" he shouted. I was shocked, I didn't know what to think of this situation. I thought about it, I could tell he still loved me.

" Is all that true?" I asked him making sure.

" Yes it is! I love you! And always will! You have to believe me!" he shouted again. His side fringe (which I loved on him) was all messy. His sandy hair was different, he looked like a mess. His blue eyes full of guilt. I made my decision.

" Danny I…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: HAHA! Cliff hanger! I wonder what's going to happen next? Well I know and you don't! Aren't I evil? I'll update again soon, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks. Cathy. **


	12. Chapter 12: Decision and More trouble

**Chapter Twelve: Decision and more trouble**

" _Danny I……."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ELIPOV**

" Danny I l-love you," I said just after he crushed his lips into mine again. He kissed me twice as passionately as before. He pushed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me down my neck. My hands messed up his hair for when he kissed me again. He pulled away smiling and he rested his forehead on mine.

" I love you and I will _never_ forgive myself," he said the last part guiltily. I kissed his cheek.

" You did it for me. And it's ok, but you did hurt me for when you said he didn't love me and there was someone else," I said recalling the painful memory.

" I'm so sorry, there was no other woman. The only woman for me is you," he said pecking my lips. He took my hand, but I decided on something.

" Maybe we should keep this a secret, you know because of last time," I said, he looked annoyed for a moment, but then he nodded.

" I know what you mean. The others found out so that what tore us apart, I agree but I can't keep my hands off you," he said proving his point by kissing my neck again and running his hands all over me. I giggled which is something I haven't done in a long time.

" I know but we have to Danny," I said to him while teasing him a little by running my hands on his back underneath his shirt. He shivered under my touch.

" Elizabeth, you know what happens for when you do that," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and tugged at his earlobe with my lips. He moaned. " Elizabeth don't tempt me," he warned seductively.

" Come on let's go Dan," I said pulling him along. He could follow me around all day long. I swear he's done it before. Before we got together. I wrote down my address for him and then handed him the piece of paper. I kissed him one more time before he left. I felt lonely and sad without him here.

I sighed as I walked to Edward's car, I do have a car it's just that I can't be bothered driving to school. Edward was angry for when he was walking to the car, he got in a started the engine.

" I hate her," he mumbled to himself, then I got angry. It wasn't her fault that she moved here and has potent blood. She doesn't know about vampires!

" God damn it Edward! She doesn't know! It's not her God damn fault! So get out Edward!" I screamed at him, he stopped the car and ran out so very quickly before I lost my cool even more. I got into the drivers seat and started to drive fast.

" What's going on Elizabeth?" asked Jasper.

" Alice you know, and you do agree with me," I said to her. She nodded.

" The new girl has potent blood and Edward nearly cracked in biology so he has to run," she explained to them all as they gasped.

" What?!" screamed Rosalie outraged.

" I know, I couldn't do the thing with his heart.. He _has_ to learn to deal with temptation," I said, which is true he has to learn how to deal with this.

I was supposed to me happy again, Danny was back and I had him. But no, my life just got worse because I have to protect the Cullen's, Bella and Edward.

Great my life is screwed.

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking of that boy: Edward Cullen. I felt that it was my fault that he was acting strange in biology yesterday. But I did meet one strange person, Elizabeth Jane. She was beautiful but something told me that she was hiding something and that she was with the Cullen's for a reason. But she was a nice person and I heard that she was very smart for her age. And also that she has caused some trouble with a certain Emmett Cullen I think by what I heard from Jess. I arrived at school dreading Edward's cold dark stares that make me uncomfortable. I parked my truck and there waiting for me was Elizabeth Jane herself. She was smiling, and today she was wearing a pair of tight black pants with knee high boots. Also she was a long sleeved top along with a long black leather coat. What is it with black with her? it's like she's preparing herself for war or something!

I stepped out of the truck and walked over to her.

" What is it with you and black?" I asked her. She frowned at me.

" Well good morning to you too!" she said walking with me to the lockers. " Black is a colour which helps me blend in more. In other words it's a colour which people don't point out as much," she explained.

" Oh," I said as my stomach rumbled, I woke up late and didn't have time for breakfast. Elizabeth rummaged around in her pocket until she pulled out a granola bar and passed it to me.

" Here eat," she said placing it in my hand. So I did eat because I was so hungry. Elizabeth went up to her locker and shoved her coat in there and then walked up to me again.

" Don't worry if Edward isn't here, he's ill," she said, for some reason I thought she was lying. I nodded staying silent.

We walked to class which we both had together, Trig. We sat in out seats and then the teacher got on with the lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I'm sorry it's short but here you go. I hope you liked it. I will be doing EPOV in the next chapter so don't worry I haven't forgotten about Edward. Thanks for reading, Cathy. **


	13. Chapter 13: Elizabeth's family and Danny

Chapter Thirteen: Elizabeth's Family and Danny

EPOV

**I've been in Alaska for a week now because of that brown eyed girl. I can't believe I'm such a coward. And I'd never seen Elizabeth blow off at me like that, I mean we've gotten pretty close unlike the rest of my family. We have things in common, we spent most of our time together. And that's for when I realised that I liked her more than a friend. I kissed her and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. But she didn't approve and it hurt I guess. But I just couldn't get that brown eyed girl off my mind. I mean she was beautiful I have to admit that, but her blood is so delicious. I want it more than anything. ( AN: Tanya isn't coming into this)**

I must've hurt Esme by running away, I can't imagine anyone hurting someone so caring and wonderful.

I sighed, I might as well go back I have no where else to go do I? And Elizabeth will be there to help me when I need it. I got up and ran to the car. I drove home quickly.

I arrived soon enough and everyone was happy that I came home, but I had to go hunting so did. I glutted myself on animal blood so I would have a little bit more control around that human girl. The next morning I recharged into fresh clothes and drove to school.

I arrived and Elizabeth was waiting for me, she looked more beautiful than ever today. I got out of the car and went over to her.

" Hello Elizabeth," I said as I hugged tightly. Of course like always she hugged me back. I let go except I left my arm around her shoulders. I heard some of the girls thoughts, they were all mean things towards Elizabeth. I was angry and wanted to protect her from these evil thoughts.

" Edward? Can you please try and talk to her today?" she asked me, I would do anything for her.

" Yes ok if you could help me?" I needed help just in case I nearly loose control.

" Fine but you're the one who's going to talk most of the time. You never know you might grow to like

her," she said sure that it would come true.

" What makes you think that?"

" Because I know these things," she said walking off leaving me here to think about what she said.

To my surprise the girl didn't say anything about me leaving, didn't ask anyone or spread any rumours. I was indeed surprised. My next lesson of course was biology and I am going to talk to this girl. I will do what Elizabeth says and maybe like she said I might grow to like her. You never know what might happen. When I entered the classroom Mr Banner wasn't here yet so I decided this could be a god time to talk to her, o my surprise she was already there doodling on something. And the most annoying thing was that I couldn't read her mind! It's so annoying! I sat down making sure the chair scratched the floor as I sat down.

" Hello," I said so that she could hear me. She looked up shocked and started at me with those big brown eyes of hers. I was lost in them, all forms of hate vanished from me towards this girl. I felt something but wasn't sure of what it was.

A blush crept up into her cheeks, it was beautiful. I shook that off and began speaking again.

" I'm Edward Cullen and I'm sorry I wasn't here last week," I apologised.

" Er…yeah," she a little dazed.

The Mr Banner came in and the girl turned to the teacher looking a little bit relived. Mr Banner shared out some slides and a microscope for us and today Bella was my partner. Elizabeth was unfortunately paired with Mike Newton who she despised as hell.

" Well ladies first," I said to her. She took the microscope and looked into it and then wrote down the answer. We continued like that and we finished after Elizabeth finished.

The only thing we could do now was talk so I asked her a question.

" So why did you move to Forks?" I asked her.

" Er…it's a little complicated," she said quietly.

" I think I can keep up."

She sighed annoyed.

" My mom got remarried."

" You don't like him?"

" No, no, I like him it's just that she was unhappy without him so I decided on moving here to spend sometime with my Dad," she explained.

We talked some more and I got to know her, and to my surprise I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know the meaningless details of her life. I really have no idea why but I want to.

I wonder what this human girl will bring me?

**ELIPOV**

I was so happy for when the lesson ended, I was going to skip gym to meet with Danny! I couldn't wait to see him! Newton was annoying the whole lesson! God damn him! Stupid lost puppy.

" So Elizabeth want to go out this Friday?" he asked me.

" No. I already have someone," I said to him as I walked off.

I walked around the corner and waited for Danny. A few minutes passed then suddenly I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and began kissing my neck. I turned to meet a pair of blue eyes, I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back with as much passion as me. His tongue entered and moaned. We were so wrapped up in ourselves that we didn't know that a vampire just crept up behind me and threw me into a near by bush. I quickly got up and jumped onto his back and started to strangle him. Danny grabbed a gun and turned his heartbeat 'on' and shot him. But then another one came and attacked me, but this time he did shoot me in the stomach. I collapsed onto the floor unable to move. The last thing I heard was Danny screaming my name……….

**DPOV**

My Elizabeth was lying down on the floor covered with blood. This leech will pay. I turned around to meet a pair of red eyes. I got so angry I ran at him and pulled his head off and then shot him four times, after I did that I disposed of the bodies and ran back to Elizabeth. I picked her up bridal style and ran to my car to go to the hospital. I just hope my Elizabeth will be ok, I just can't loose her again.

We arrived at the hospital and I brought Elizabeth in and ran to the receptionists desk.

" Please help. We got attacked by someone and my girlfriend got shot," I explained, the woman looked worried then she called for a doctor. A blonde haired man came in, I knew the moment he entered the room that he was a vampire. But at this moment I really didn't give a shit I just wanted her to wake up again.

" She's been shot Dr Cullen," said the woman, his eyes widened and he motioned for me to take her into a room. I had to wait outside, I wanted to her again. I miss her voice, her arms around me, her beautiful eyes studying me.

God, I am so whipped.

A few hours later the door opened and the doctor came out. I jumped to my feet. I needed to know if she was ok.

" Is she ok?" I asked worriedly.

" Yes she. You can go in and see her," he said, I walked into the room and the sight horrified me. She was hooked up to machines. Her heartbeat was normal. I just hope she doesn't…..I can't even think of it. I walked slowly up to her bed and sat down besides her. I grabbed hold of her hand carefully and held it. I stroked her hair as I looked at her even more paled face. I was worried I have to admit, but who wouldn't? I can't even imagine life without her! If she died I would kill myself! I just couldn't go on without her.

" Hey," I said softly. " I love you, more than you know," I said taking her hand in both of mine.

I hope she wakes up.

**ELIPOV**

I felt strange, I don't know how to explain it. It feels as if I'm floating in the air again but I can hear voices and want to reply to them. I kept on trying to wake up but I couldn't, I was getting annoyed. I just wanted to see Danny again. But the one thing I need to do is get back up, which means I may have to call my family up after twelve years.

Wonderful

But I don't mind I guess, I love them and they're the best family anyone could ask for.

Then all of a sudden I got a shooting pain from my stomach to my head, I shot up breathing heavily. Danny was sitting right in front of me, looking overwhelmed.

" Elizabeth!" he said as he hugged me tightly, kissing my head. " I was so worried!"

" Danny we need to call my family," I said, shock took over his beautiful features.

" Elizabeth do you think this is the right thing to do? I mean they won't accept me back after what I did," he said sitting down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

" Don't worry I'll sort it out," I reassured before we heard a knock on the door. I pulled away from Danny and he sat in the chair besides my bed. Alice entered the room along with the rest of them. She ran to me and hugged me tightly.

" Elizabeth! I'm so glad your alright!" she squealed.

Crazy hyper pixie

The others hugged me as well and they all sat down, then they spotted Danny.

" Who's he?" asked Alice out loud.

" Danny Connell Ma'am," he said just after Jasper jumped for him……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I hoped you 13th**** chapter! And another cliff hanger! Oh well I guess you'll have to wait a WHOLE day for the update!!! Awwww what a shame! Well thanks again, Cathy.**


	14. Chapter 14: Telling them and Tyler's Van

**Chapter fourteen: Telling them and Tyler's van**

**ELIPOV**

Jasper wrestled with Danny until I got so annoyed I screamed my head off.

" WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" I screamed at them, they both stopped and got up off the floor. Danny walked over to me, he had a bruise on his cheek, he sat down next to me. I touched his cheek tenderly and I wrapped my arms around him. Then I remembered that everyone was staring at us and Jasper.

" What is going on here?" asked Edward slightly jealous of Danny.

" Er….well Danny is my boyfriend and years ago Jasper and him had an argument and now they still hate each other," I explained. Edward looked slightly hurt, but quickly shook it off. I felt guilty in a way, he must've thought that I liked him in that way over the past two years. I swung my legs over and walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. **( AN: sorry this part is short I'm tired today)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I was in for a treat, I could actually be seen with Danny! I was happy that I hugged Jasper for when I saw him first thing in the morning, and of course I had a go at him for being a right toss pot for beating up my boyfriend like that.

I walked up to my locker and Jessica Stanley was waiting for me. Ugh! God help me! I walked over to my locker and she began talking.

" Did you see that new guy!? He is so hot!" she said. Now she's got my attention.

" I know right? He is so totally hot! And his hair is gorgeous!" I said, I mean really you should see him naked.

" You know I'm thinking of asking him out," she said, oh really? Well sorry bitch he's mine!

" I heard he's already got a girlfriend, he might even tell you sometime," I said as he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately, I noticed in the corner of my eye that Jessica's mouth was hanging open, so she walked away. I tried not to laugh. He pulled away and smiled.

" I love you," he said.

" As do I," I replied.

Then I heard someone scream so I ran outside and saw a van heading towards Bella. I ran towards the van, I grabbed onto the side of the van and looked inside. Tyler Crowley was driving the thing. So I went underneath the van and looked for the breaks, I stopped the van just as it hit something that caused it to stop as well as what I did. I got up from under the car and there was Edward Cullen the guy I was about to kill because he just blew his damn friggin secret! I was mad, but I have to admit I would've done the same if Bella were Danny.

" Edward, Bella are you two alright?" I asked them both, they both nodded. I felt like shot right now because I did get injured in the process. My leg got ran over by one of the wheels. But I'm not saying a thing because I want people to fuss over Bella not me. I carefully got up and stood up as if nothing was bothering me. I will go see Carlisle later on, but not now.

The paramedics arrived soon after and Bella was taken to the hospital. I joined Edward in the front of the ambulance. Danny followed in my car. We arrived at the hospital and I could tell Edward was worried about Bella but I wanted to have a word with him so I motioned for him to Carlisle's office.

" Edward! What the hell were you thinking!? You could've blown your secret to the whole world!" I shouted at him. He looked guilty yes, but I don't care right now. Potent blood or not, I don't care.

" I know! But I would've lost control of she started bleeding!" he shouted back.

" Edward you still acted stupidly! I get the blame for this you know! I'll be the one answering to the others!" I shouted back at him. " You got out there and explain to her without blowing your secret!"

He walked out head down ashamed. I was so angry! I mean I knew this was going to happen but I didn't know when! God damn visions only happening for when my life is peaceful!

**EPOV**

Elizabeth was right in every way, I did act stupidly and I should come up with an excuse. I walked into the room Bella and was happy that there was no serious injuries on her. Her eyes were closed and I as standing at the foot of her bed. Then she opened her eyes as my father walked in. Elizabeth must've told him, because he was thinking about it for when he came in.

Carlisle checked her and advised her to stay at home for the rest of the day. She then came up to me, her brown eyes dazzling me once again.

" Can I have a word please?" she asked. I nodded keeping up the façade. Keeping on the mask of no emotion.

" What do you want?" I asked her angrily.

" How did you save me? You ran over to save me! How did you do that?!" she asked me. This girl was very observant.

" I was standing right next to you Bella," I said to her.

**BPOV**

" I was standing right next to you Bella," he said to me. I didn't believe him, I knew he was way across the parking lot.

" No you weren't, you were way over across the parking lot!" I said back to him angrily. " And what about Elizabeth? She came form underneath the van!"

I think I was going crazy! Then s if on cue she appeared right in front of me.

" Bella, I wasn't underneath the van I crawled underneath it because the damn van was in my way to see if you two were alright and Edward was right next to you Bella," she said, no, I know they were both lying to me.

" Don't I even get a thanks?" asked Edward.

" Thank you," I said quickly. " But I know you were across the parking lot and Elizabeth you were underneath the van for when it was moving!"

" Bella no one's going to believe you," said Elizabeth,

" I wasn't going to tell anyone," I mumbled quietly. " Please will you just tell me?"

" I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said as Elizabeth ran off after him.

What the hell happened today? First of al I knew Edward was way across the parking lot and Elizabeth was underneath the van for when it was moving! Why are they denying it!? I just want the truth!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I know it was short, I'm sorry. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this stupid chapter. There's more on it's way, I'm going to speed it up so Edward and Bella will be together and what not have you. Thanks again, Cathy. X X X X **


	15. Chapter 15: Finally Speaking

Chapter Fifteen: Finally speaking

ELIPOV

**Bella and I have become good friends over the past few months. Edward wasn't speaking to her, little did he know that he was falling in love with her! Of course I haven't said anything to him about it. Alice keeps on getting weird visions about him, so I kept my mouth shut. She knows I know something that is to do with them.**

" **You know something. Don't you?" she asked me at lunch, everyone turned their gaze onto me. Giving me a confused look. **

" **Maybe," I teased. Alice frowned.**

" **Please tell us," she begged. **

" **No I will not. And besides the ride to hell has just begun," I said smiling. Little did they know the last part is true. They all shot me some worrisome glances. **

" **What are you hiding Elizabeth?" asked Rosalie. **

" **Listen I said I am not going to tell you so piss off," I warned her. She shut up after that. The bell went and Edward and me had biology with Bella. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Edward sat next to Bella while I unfortunately I had to sit next to bloody Mike Newton. I knew he had a crush on Bella, but no chance was he going to get Bella while I am here. Which reminds me I have to call Steve tonight so that he can come here and help me out with this blasted war. The lesson began but I didn't listen, I knew all that stuff already. **

**Mr Banner gave us some homework, I can't guarantee that it will be complete by the dead line. I guess I could come up with some random excuse. The bell went and I exited the classroom, I noticed Bella was about fall so I caught her quickly. She was blushing furiously. **

" **Thanks Elizabeth," she said gratefully. I stood her up right and picked up her bag. **

" **No problem, but be careful next time," I said to her. She hesitated for a moment. **

" **Edward spoke to me," she said quietly. **

" **He did? I guess I wasn't paying attention, Newton was getting on my nerves as usual," I said to her as she laughed. " Well what did he want?" **

" **He said that he couldn't stay away from me," she said quietly. **

" **Really? Well I guess you got a new friend then," I said as I draped my arm over her shoulders as we began walking towards our last lesson. **

**She sighed, I noticed she was unsure of what I said. I think Bella might be starting to like Edward more than she thinks. I noticed from the corner of my eye Edward was glaring at me, probably because I was with Bella and he wasn't. **

**I felt sorry him he would never be able to **_**blend**_** in as well as my kind can, I sighed quietly as we both entered the gym.**

**EPOV**

It was strange to how this one little human was my every focus of my life. It was as if my life revolved around her and nothing else. I had no idea why but this is what it felt like. I was glaring at Elizabeth because she was with Bella, I forbid her to talk to her but of course she makes up her own rules and does what ever she wants to do. Which annoys the hell out of me! I know she feels sorry for me but sometimes I do get jealous of the way she walks around without a care in the world and I do. I have to be careful not to hurt anyone, especially Bella. Her blood still makes me weak. But Elizabeth has been helping me with it. Over these past two years Elizabeth and I have gotten much closer, and I feel as if we have some sort of connection. But for when I kissed her she felt nothing and I did.

I will admit this, I do have feelings for her but I don't know how deep they really are. I had Spanish with Emmett. Once I arrived I heard his loud and childish thoughts.

_Hey! Eddie your late!_

I groaned he is so childish sometimes I wonder if Elizabeth is more responsible than Emmett and that's saying something. I sat next to Emmett quickly before the teacher came in. Mrs started the lesson and we got homework I have a feeling that Emmett will pay Elizabeth do his for him, he found out as well as me that she can forge anyone's handwriting. Sometimes I wonder how the hell she's survived all these years.

The lesson ended quickly and Emmett and I rushed outside to my car, I love my car. I only just got it fixed because Elizabeth and Jasper thought it would be funny to dissemble the engine, I begged Rosalie to fix and she did. Only because I promised her that she can drive her red convertible to school the next day.

I regretted it completely, she also made me promise that I couldn't drove my car to school for a week. I got Elizabeth back for sure, by hiding her car keys but much to my dismay she found them within one heartbeat.

Damn bird.

I accidentally mumbled that and she heard me so she threw me out of a window. And boy, I am never going to say that again.

I got into my car and I immediately noticed that Elizabeth wasn't here. Where is she?

" Hey, does anyone know where Elizabeth is?" I asked them, Jasper knew. Of course she is his sister.

" Yeah she's with Danny," he said, oh how I hated that name. I admit it I am jealous of that annoying bird. I like Elizabeth a lot and he gets her. I can't believe that I am jealous of Mr Pretty boy.

I started the engine and drove off home while listening to Emmett sing 'Barbie Girl' I swear to God sometimes I really do wonder if Elizabeth and Emmett are related and not Jasper. Because Elizabeth and Emmett are more alike than they know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ELIPOV**

I was out hunting, I haven't gone hunting in months so I decided on hunting otherwise I might do something stupid around humans. As I sucked the life out of a deer I heard something in the bushes, I quickly stood up ready to pounce. I knew something wasn't right tonight that's one of the main reasons I went hunting _alone_. I was right out came one of those werewolves that attacked me two years ago and got me involved with the Cullen's.

He growled at me, I stood here frozen. What the hell am I going to do? I have no bullets! I groaned out loud in annoyance.

Do they like to torture me? Of course they do! They want you dead dumb ass!

I stepped back a few steps before jumping for him. I crashed him into a tree, I heard a slight whimper come from him. He then pushed me with his gigantic paws all the way over to the other side of the forest. I groaned in pain as I hit the very hard tree trunk. Even though my heartbeat was 'off' it still hurt like hell. I was really pissed off because our powers don't work on them, bloody stupid giant dog.

The stupid dog came running over to me, he grabbed my leg with his teeth and shook me about. I growled at him, I had no idea what the hell I am going to do. But the only way I can get rid of him is by killing him the hard way: Beat the shit out of him.

I punched it in the face, it went flying into a thorn bush. I stood up, I was limping a little but it didn't bother me. I rummaged though my jacket I found a knife, it was pure silver. I rejoiced inside. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground by a…..vampire! Bloody hell! I'm having a great day aren't I? NOT!

He growled. His red eyes gleaming with hate and lust. His mouth was twisted into a evil smirk, it was as if he was enjoying this.

" Why hello there Elizabeth. Your looking more beautiful than ever may I say," he said as he began kissing my neck. Oh he did not just go there, oh no he didn't! I tried moving my legs but they were pinned to the ground by his.

Bugger.

I am stronger than so I could just kill him right now. I concentrated on his heart waiting for that little _thump_. I heard it, quickly I flipped us over. I was on top of him while he was beneath me. I pinned him on the ground. I smirked smugly. I can't believe I'm doing this, I leaned into his neck and bit into it. It tasted disgusting! But this was the quickest way to kill him. He screamed out in pain. Then suddenly he lay beneath me still. He was like a statue. I got up, then all of a sudden something bit my shoulder. I screamed, I forgot about that werewolf. It released it's venom and then it ran off into the woods leaving me here to die.

It's now or never but I _have_ to fight to stay alive so that I can see Jasper again, to see Alice jumping on me every time I come and visit them. I needed to stay alive to see Emmett and play pranks on Edward. I wanted to see Danny again, the love of my life. I only just got him back and now he'll never be mine again. I _needed_ to stay alive so I can help Bella be with Edward and help her stay safe.

I _have_ to get up and stop this venom from spreading, because if I don't I will _never_ walk upon this Earth again. And I don't want that to happen, I love Danny, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward. I _need_ to stay alive to stop this war from coming here.

But how am I going to get out of this?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I apologise for not updating. Anyway I hoped you liked it! I know it isn't that long but I have been rather busy over the past few days. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Cathy. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Knife and Port Angeles

Chapter Sixteen: The knife and Port Angeles

_**I need to stay alive to stop this war from coming. But how am I going to get out of this?**_

* * *

**ELIPOV**

Pain. That's all I can right now. I _need_ to stop this from happening! But how? I scanned the forest floor for something to help me with. Then my eyes caught sight of something shiny. I winced as I got up, as I limped over I thought about things. Things that I have forgotten to do, like call my family. Damn! I need to do that! So I can have back up! 

I fell to the ground when I arrived the sharp knife. It was pure silver. I laughed shortly, I guess there is a way out of this after all. I grabbed the knife and broke the tip off, I then cut into my skin where my main vein was. Then I stuck it in, after that I held my hand up to heat it. (In other words to melt it) When it did I spat into the wound that I made. It began to fizz, it turned white then disappeared into my bloodstream. I was sweating, all angels have some human traits but not all of them. My breathing was heavy and my jeans were torn for where that bloody stupid dog bit me. I really can not be bothered walking all the way back to my place, so I decided on staying in the forest. I closed my eyes and blackness took over. 

* * *

I suddenly shot up from a nightmare during the night, it was for when my father died. It was just after the Cullen's treaty and we were standing in the trees watching to see if there was trouble. But I had a feeling that something was wrong, _very wrong_. So I brought some weapons with me just to be on the safe side. Suddenly out of nowhere this gigantic wolf came up behind my father, it bit him and he died quickly. I was filled with rage and hatred towards these things. I have never felt so hostile towards another living thing-well except for my mother. 

I looked around panting heavily, it was dark and cold but I can't feel the cold at all. I stood up unable to put pressure on my right leg because of that stupid dog. 

I started to walk in the direction of my house but I decided not to because I had a feeling that I should go to Port Angeles. I had no idea why but I have to for some reason it's as if I _know_ something that I'm not supposed to but I need to attend to it anyway. I walked in the other direction towards Port Angeles.

* * *

In the end I decided on flying there but my leg kept on going limp so I could only fly half way there. 

_Stupid leg_ I thought.

The bright lights of the town shone in the night as if it was saying: 'look at me! I'm wearing a weird hat!' 

I walked-sorry _limped_ into town, just then I caught a glimpse of a girl with the same coloured hair as Bella. So I followed her quietly so that she couldn't hear me. 

For some reason I kept on having visions of this girl and five men, all thinking of the same thing: ' Can't wait to have her'. I felt angry towards these men but that was clouded by the thought of why the hell am I having visions again? I never have visions unless that person is my-oh my Lord. This girl is my guardian child? Great, I have to protect Forks as well as stop the war and beat every single bloodsucker out of here _and_ protect this girl! Wonderful, my life is so busy! I mentally groaned. As I followed her I noticed some men were following her, I decided on helping her with these idiots. 

She left the alley way and the men circled around her leaving her with no way to escape. I sighed and climbed up the side of the building. Then I jumped down and landed in front of her. I looked at her. 

Bella?

She is my guardian child? Well I couldn't have asked for a better one, but I can't tell. Not now anyway. 

All of the men stared at me then smirked. I know that smirk, they want me. 

" Sorry boys but I already have someone idiots," I said to them. 

" Listen honey let us take you somewhere private," said one of them. I growled, just then a car came speeding down the road and stopped just in front of me. 

Edward

One of the men grabbed me but I punched him the stomach so hard he went flying back. I grabbed Bella a threw her into the car. Edward went speeding away knowing that I can take care of myself. I hope Bella is alright. **( I'm not doing BPOV because I'm focusing on ELIPOV right now but I will do BPOV later)**

I stood there, the men gone, cowards. Right I knew what to do now, I need to find a phone box and call s someone. 

I looked around the town looking for a phone box for when I found one. I ran to the phone box. There was someone in it so I decided to scare them, I hung up on the other person and dialled another number. One I knew too well. The phone started to ring and then someone answered it, my sister Melanie. 

" Hello?" 

" Mel…" I was cut off by her screaming, I rolled my eyes that girl is even more hyper then Alice! 

" Elizabeth! Oh my God! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you call me? And where have-" I cut her off I really haven't got any time for her at this very moment. 

" I need to talk to Steve! I'm sorry but this is an emergency!" I said into the phone, I heard her groan in annoyance. 

" Elizabeth? Is that really you?" asked that Scottish voice I'd know anywhere. 

" Yes it is Steve. And I have a problem, a big one," I said annoyed. He sighed, he takes things well exactly like me. 

" What type of problem?" he asked, I couldn't explain over the phone just in case I'm being watched. 

" Not over the phone. Come to Port Angeles airport and meet me there," I said to him hanging up on him. I knew he'd come, he would never leave me in my time of need. I walked out of the phone box and stood outside for a moment. I looked up at the sky, the whole is consumed by madness, hate and violence. I've seen this world at it's worse, so many deaths in one lifetime would send a person crazy, but no, not me I refuse to go crazy. I rummaged through my jacket for a cigarette and lighter. I found them and lit the 'cancer stick' as they call and popped it into my mouth. But it doesn't cause me any type of illness. I took a drag from it and puffed out all the smoke again. I started walking slowly not wanting to put so much pressure on my leg for where that soon to be dead werewolf bit me. 

I turned the corner and decided on going for a drink in the local bar. 

**BPOV**

Edward and I were sitting in La Bella Italia and there was a comfortable silence in the air. I asked for a mushroom ravioli. Edward was looking as handsome as ever, of course he would he makes anything look good. 

" Are you alright Bella?" he asked me worriedly. I looked up at him, his amber gold eyes were staring at me, I blushed. 

" Yes, why?" I asked him, should I be alright? Because I am fine. Not shocked at all. He raised a perfect eyebrow. 

" Are you sure? Not feeling shock, dizzy…scared?" he asked me again, I didn't feel anything like that at all. Not that I knew of anyway. 

" No, I feel fine," I said to him. He shook his head in disbelief.

" A _normal_ person would be going into shock right now Bella," he said chuckling slightly. 

" I have a few questions to ask," I blurted out, he stopped chuckling automatically. His face darkened. 

" What _type_ of questions?" he asked me, it sounded as if he didn't want me to figure out something, something deadly. But it's too late I know what he is and I plan to tell him tonight if possible. The waitress came and set my food down. 

" Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked Edward-not me. Of course any girl would die to date him. He is inhumanly perfect. 

" No thanks," he said keeping his gaze on me at all times. I blushed at this. The woman went away. And we returned to our state: Awkwardness. 

" I just want to ask you something-well more than one thing," I said quietly. He nodded telling me to continue. 

" How did you find me?" I asked him. 

" Next."

" Oh come on! That was easy!" 

" Next."

I huffed, he seriously wasn't fair at all. His face emotionless throughout this little banter. 

" What about Elizabeth? How did she find me?" I asked him, he knew her everyone knows they're _together_ because they always hang out with each other and no one has ever seen them without each other.

" We haven't seen each other for a while now. And tonight is the first time I've seen her in a while," he explained. 

" What? Aren't you two supposed to be dating?" I asked, confused crossed his face. 

**EPOV**

" What? Aren't you two supposed to be dating?" she asked, confused crossed my face. She thought we were dating? You have no idea how I wish that was true.

" We're not. We're just really good friends," I explained to her. 

" Oh. Anyway, why did she save me? It's not like she cares about me."

" Oh she does care for you Bella. In fact she counts you as one of her closest friends."

She blushed, oh how beautiful she looks. 

" You look nice in blue," I commented, she blushed again. " Elizabeth is a very…strange girl and she doesn't like it for when someone who she cares about gets hurt. And she doesn't really hang around with us that much anyway, so I have no idea for where this we are dating thing is coming from," I said to her, once again I wished it was true. 

" Well I have more theories I guess," she said, that caught my attention. 

" Like what?"

" Not here."

Ah, she knows. This was day I wished that would never come. She's too fragile for this, but if she knew before then that means she _wanted_ to be alone with me! She allowed herself to stay with a monster! 

Once Bella was finished we walked outside and into my car. 

" Well Bella what are you theories?" 

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated but here you are! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks:**

**Cathy xxxxxxxx Right I have decided on putting this one up because I feel bad for stopping this one so I decided on carrying on with this one and the rewrite so here you chapter 16! I am so sorry! **


	17. Chapter 17: Theories and The Whitlocks

**Chapter Seventeen: Theories and The Whitlocks**

**BPOV**

" Well Bella what are your theories?" he asked me curious.

I fiddled with my fingers while I bit my lip, it's s thing I do for when I'm nervous. I didn't answer, I knew he wouldn't like them. I looked up to see him looking at me, his lips were in a tight thin line.

" Well? Did you get it from a book? A movie?"

" No."

" Then where did you get your theory from?"

" A friend-Jacob Black," I said as I noticed his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

" Carry on," he said calmly.

" He told me a few legends about La Push, and then he told me one about…." I hesitated then, I didn't know whether or not to say anything to him. He might get angry.

" Go on."

" About vampires," I said in a whisper. His tendons on his hands were standing out while he grasped the steering wheel.

" And you immediately thought of me?" he asked still calm.

" No….he mentioned your family."

" Oh."

" I also did some research on the internet," I admitted.

" Find anything?"

" No. Nothing really fit, most of it was kind of silly. And then….."

" And then?"

" I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.

" It didn't _matter?_" his tone was incredulous and disbelieving. His face had a hint of anger, I feared it would.

" No," I said softly. " It doesn't matter to me what you are."

A hard mocking edge entered his voice. " You don't care if I'm not human? A _monster_?"

" No."

Edward was silent, staring out into the night as he rounded each corner.

" Your angry," I said. " I shouldn't have said anything."

" No," his tone was as hard as his face.

I felt scared for the first time in my life of him, he was angry.

" How old are you?"

" Seventeen."

" How long?"

He paused for a few minutes before answering.

" A while."

I smiled to myself, knowing that I got the answer out of him.

" You haven't asked the most important question yet."

" Which one?"

" What do we eat."

" Oh." I murmured. " that"

" Yes that," he said, his voice cold. " Don't you want to know?"

" Jacob said something about that. He said that you drink animal blood."

" Well they do have a long memory of us then. Anything else?"

" He also said you weren't dangerous."

" Dangerous? We are dangerous Bella. We all make mistakes. Like me, letting myself be alone with you." "This is a mistake?"

" Yes, a very dangerous one."

We went silent after that, we didn't talk for a while. Then something came to my mind: Elizabeth.

Did she know? Did she know about the Cullen's? Is she human herself?

" Elizabeth. Does she know?" I asked him suddenly.

He paused for a minute. Not wanting to answer.

" Yes," his voice was low but loud enough for me to hear.

" How did she find out? And is she even human?" I wanted to know more, she has been fascinating me for a while now. With the way she talks and walks about the place as if she's been there done that.

" Bella listen, it's not up to me to tell you those things. You have to ask her yourself. And as for the human thing, ask her. I'm not saying if she human or not," he said quietly. I nodded, I will ask her. But I have a feeling that she won't say anything to me. Just yet anyway.

Edward pulled up just not far from my house so that Charlie wouldn't see me.

" Thank you for the ride home," I said to him. His face was just as beautiful as before.

" Your welcome. And you can keep the jacket."

" I don't I should, Charlie would get suspicious of it," I said shrugging it off and handing it to him.

I left Edward sitting there in his car as I walked up to my house, I entered and Charlie was watching the TV.

" Hi Dad," I said as he turned to look at me.

" Your home early."

" I am? Well Jess and Ang got there dresses quick," I said lying, but he didn't notice. I said good night and went up stairs. I crawled under the sheets once I got dressed and closed my eyes.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**ELIPOV**

I had just walked out of the bar, it was about midnight and the streets were bare and I was pissed off me head. I was walking-well stumbling along the sidewalk. Normally I wouldn't let the alcohol get to me but tonight I needed something to get my mind off certain things. Like for example, the fact that Edward just blew his biggest secret to a human and the other thing is that my family is coming back. I mean I loved them, but I am a bit of a lone rider. I don't like the annoying elder sister making a fuss about everything. I looked around Port Angeles, it was a large city yes but it wasn't like the other places I've been to. I never liked talking, the past hurts so much I can't bare to talk and also because I can't be bothered but the Cullen's got me talking. I love them like a family yes-but there are certain things I have to keep from them. I've seen so many horrid things in my life, things that would drive a normal person mad-and those things should be kept a secret. Danny had come back-but for how long? I knew he wouldn't leave me, but there is a part of me that is thinking that he will leave again. The last time that happened I spent most of my time alone depressed.

I decided that I should get back to Danny and the rest of them, they are probably worrying about me. I turned the corner and started to run like hell towards Forks.

I arrived soon after, I stood in front of their home. It was grand yes but I didn't like big flashy houses, all you need is a big box with a roof and the few things you need to live on and there-you have your home. I walked up to the door and opened it quietly and entered the hallway. I knew they were home but maybe they were up to you know what, well except for Edward of course. I felt sorry for him, he deserved someone to be there for him for the rest of eternity. I walked around the house gracefully, I came across the piano room. I hadn't played the piano in a while I walked over to the bench and sat down. I lifted the cover up over the keys gently, I ran my finger tips over them gently without making a sound. I placed my fingers in the right places and then began playing a piece by Debussy, Clair De Lune. It was complicated but I knew how to play, I learnt how to because of the many years I have been alive. The notes were smoothing blending into each other as I hit the next note, it then came to a stop as I hit the last note.

" That was beautiful," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe staring at me. He smiled as he walked over and sat next to me, too close for my liking.

" How did you play that?" he asked.

" Learn Edward. I learnt it," I said to him as I was about to leave but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. I was stronger than him but if I pulled him he would go flying.

" Elizabeth you never say anything about yourself, your like a closed book. You always keep to yourself," he said slightly annoyed.

" Maybe I like keeping to myself. A closed book is always more interesting because people want to know more and more about you. And if I say so myself, I find it rather annoying," I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

" You really like to rant on don't you?"

" Don't get me started Edward."

" Fine, whatever," he said dismissing the subject.

I knew he was thinking about Bella and her blood. It was something that I could see, that slight look of love in his eyes. It was all coming together, just like my vision.

" Stop thinking about Bella will you?" I snapped it was annoying really, it was always Bella that and Bella this.

" Sorry. But she found out tonight," he said quietly.

" I knew she would. Don't worry everything will turn out fine Edward, and also stop calling yourself a monster because you are not. Seriously, you act like a major depressed person," I said to him truthfully.

" Thanks for that. And I am a monster, I always will be."

" Edward! You are not a monster! You are a person, a person who deserves everything! I said shaking his shoulders. He didn't budge.

" I've killed Elizabeth. People, living people."

" So have I Edward, I've killed so many times and saved lives," I said to him not wanting to bring up that subject again. He sighed, we both went silent.

" I just want someone to hold me Elizabeth. But I can't have that because no one will love me because I am a monster," he said all of a sudden. I rolled my eyes, this guy has issues. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest, I turned his heartbeat 'on' and listened to the soft barely audible sound of his dead heart. I felt him lay his cheek on my top of my head, we sat there like that for a while. Then I closed my eyes and for some reason I fell asleep.

I woke up on a black leather couch, I knew it too well. Edward's room. I got up and walked downstairs and there in the living room was all of the Cullen's. They all looked up at me.

" Where the hell have you been?" asked Jasper worried as he got up to hug me tightly. He let go of me and went back to Alice.

" I've been around Jazz," I said sitting down on the floor and crossing my legs.

" We were worried, Danny is looking for you all over the place," he said annoyed.

" Well I'm sorry if I had to save a certain Isabella Swan from a bunch of rapists."

" Well…..er…..that is a different matter," said Jasper stammering as his wife moved her hand up his leg. I laughed at this.

" Get a room will you!" shouted Emmett.

Then suddenly Danny came in and froze as he saw me, then he scooped me up in his arms holding me tightly with his strong arms. He kissed me passionately and then he pulled away resting his forehead on mine.

" Elizabeth where have you been? I've been so worried about you," he said moving a piece of hair from my face.

" I've been in Port Angeles and also I called Steve and that, they're coming today at the Port Angeles airport," I whispered that last part so that they couldn't hear me.

" What time?" he asked not really paying attention to the question as he kissed my neck we were in the back yard.

" Well in about ten minutes," I said smiling as his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. He

smiled against my neck.

" Oh really? Well we better get going then. We can't stay here doing this while your family is waiting in the airport," he said as he kissed my jaw line. I giggled. Which is something I never do unless well Danny has something to do with it. I pushed him away and he pouted which is the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life. I kissed him quickly and then we got up.

" We better go and pick them up Danny," I said sweetly which I knew got to him. He took my hand and we walked inside.

" We're going out see you later," I said to them once we were in the lounge.

" Alright then Elizabeth please come back this time," said Jasper smiling, I nodded and walked out of the door with Danny.

* * *

We were in the airport waiting for my family, there were so many people here. Going this way and that, nothing much was happening. Danny and I were standing outside gate 4 waiting for them. Suddenly the doors were opened and out came a river of people, until I heard someone shout.

" Elizabeth!" shouted a female voice. Then suddenly I felt someone pick me up.

Jake

My stupid younger brother who acted like our father. He had short curly brown hair and blue eyes, he was muscular and taller than me.

" Jake!" I said annoyed. " Put. Me. Down."

He put me down and he looked terrified, but then I hugged him tightly.

" Eli! It's good to see my sister again!" he said happily.

Then Melanie came and stood in front of me, she had light blonde hair with a few blue streaks her eyes were the same as mine, a dark green colour. Inherited from our father. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

" I've missed you," she said in my ear, she was much smaller than me. You could say she was a pixie like Alice.

" Missed you to sis," I said releasing her. Then there stood Steve, my best friend and brother in law. He had very messy mahogany hair and dark blue eyes, and of course he was Scottish. And also he was taller than me, also he was sort of lanky. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

" Ah Elizabeth it's good to see ya again. We should go for a wee drink sometime," he said in his Scottish accent. Behind Steve was Jessie, he had hair just like Jasper, messy blonde hair and brown eyes. Jasper used to have brown eyes. The last time I saw him we got into an argument about Jasper, he said we should kill him and I said no. Then he left, and never came back. And now he was here.

" Jessie," I said calmly.

" Elizabeth," he said in the same tone.

" Good to see you again," I said.

He didn't reply to my comment.

" It's rude not to reply to someone's comment for when they are being nice to you Jessie," I said calmly again. Then he hugged me tightly, tears down his face. I was shocked at first but they hugged him back.

" I'm sorry Elizabeth, I never meant to hurt you," he whispered. I calmed him down, after all he was younger than me.

" It's ok Jess, it's ok. I forgive you, anyone could get scared like that," I said hugging him again, he was terrified after Jasper got changed. He and Jasper were close, and he was terrified of his brother for when he found out. He's had a bad experience with vampires. I pulled away and the tears were gone and they were now replaced with a smile. Suddenly I felt someone tug at my trousers, I looked down to see a small girl with shoulder length mahogany hair and deep green eyes like Mel. I gasped, they had a daughter and they never told me?!

" Elizabeth I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you but we thought it would be best not to because of your reputation and the war," said Mel. I understood but I was rather pissed off.

" How old is she?" I asked her.

" Fours years old," she said smiling.

" Mel I understand why you did it but I am rather annoyed, you could've told me but not her," I said calmly.

" I'm sorry," she said guiltily.

" Ah what the heck, I have a niece and I'm going to be the best auntie ever anyway so who cares," I said not bothered at all. Mel put her hands on her hips glaring at me.

" What? What did I do?" I asked her confused.

" For once in your life can you take something _not_ well!?" she said shaking her head.

" Would you have me any other way?"

" No."

Then I felt the little girl tug at my trousers again. I looked down and then kneeled down so I could be face to face with her.

" Who are you?" she asked, just like her mother.

I have never been good with kids, never. I mean I like them but I always end up doing something to make them think I'm strange. Which is true in a way.

" I am your Auntie Elizabeth," I said to her, her eyes widened.

" Momma never told me about you," she said sadly.

" I know, but it was for certain reasons," I said. I stood up then surprisingly she held up her arms for me to pick her up. I picked her up and placed her on my side while she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

" What's your name?" I asked her.

" Kate O'Hara," she said smiling.

" Well nice to meet you Kate," I said just before Jake shouted.

" What the hell is _he_ doing here?" he asked angrily as he held up Danny by the back of his collar. I rolled my eyes.

" Jake put him down now. He didn't mean to leave me, he did it to protect me," I said whispering the last part, Jake dropped Danny on the floor.

" Well in that case I guess we could make an accept ion," he said.

" You _will _make an accept ion," I said angrily.

" OK, ok, accept ion made," he said helping Danny up.

I couldn't believe it, I had a niece and my family was back. I couldn't be happier.

Now that they're back, all I have to do is explain to them why I've been with vampires for the past two years.

* * *

**AN: I know there was noting much going on in it but there you go anyway, I hope you like it and please review. Thanks, Cathy.**


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting the family

Chapter Eighteen: Meeting the family

**ELIPOV**

We were in a café in Port Angeles sitting down because I needed to tell them about the Cullen's.

" So Eli what have you been up to over the past few years?" asked Steve as he gently put his daughter on his lap.

" Well I have been sort of living with a bunch of vampires," I said quickly, they all gasped.

" Elizabeth? What the hell?" asked Mel angrily.

" Let me explain. They saved my life because a big dog tried to kill me and well Jasper is there too," I said Jessie's eyes widened.

" Well that changes everything. They saved your life, then we are their friend. Because that means they are good people," said Steve.

" Yeah they are. Carlisle especially he is in good control of his bloodlust, he refused to drink human blood for when he was changed," I said to them.

" I am impressed," said Jake. " A bloodsucker refuses."

I nodded at him. They were all silent until Mel spoke.

" It's good to see you again Elizabeth. I'm sorry we never told you about Kate, but at least you know her," she said smiling. Kate was small and pale skinned, her eyes were just like mine. Mel and I have a difference in our eyes, I have a certain silver glint in them while hers are just plain dark green. And Kate has my eyes somehow. Which is weird. It's all in the gene.

" Yes I know Mel but I have to tell you that Edward is falling in love with a human," I said as they gasped at what I said.

" What?" asked Jessie outraged.

" Listen I know it's bad but he has never been in love and I know he doesn't want to ruin her life but believe me, I know he will pull through while resisting her blood," I said to them, they were all gaping at me.

" Elizabeth Anne Marie Whitlock, you have done some pretty crazy things in your life time. But this is the craziest thing ever," said Steve.

" The craziest thing _yet_," I corrected him. He rolled his eyes.

" Right you know what? I think I will join you, let's see if you'll win this one," said Steve. I laughed at him, he knew I would win anyway. The others laughed as well, we all got up and went to meet the Cullen's.

* * *

We arrived outside of the Cullen's house, Edward had just arrived home from school with the rest of them. So it was perfect timing.

" Wait here for a minute I want to settle things first," I said as I opened the door and walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and Edward opened it smiling he hugged me, I heard Danny growl. I stifled a laugh.

" Edward I have some friends I want to introduce you to," I said, Edward raised an eyebrow. " Yes three of them are crazy," I said smiling.

" Fine Elizabeth come in then," he said as they came out of the car. We all walked in together, the Cullen's were in the lounge again. Jasper had his head in Alice's lap while she stroked his hair, he had a small smile on his lips. He was happy, I wonder how he will react to Jessie? They all looked up at me confusion on their faces.

" Elizabeth, if you don't mind me asking who are these people?" asked Esme confused.

" This is Jake, Melanie, Steve, Kate and Jessie. They are my family," I said as Jasper shot up and stood up in front of them.

" Jasper?" asked Jessie as he stood forward to look at his brother.

" Jessie long time no see," he said a little nervous.

Then they hugged and said it's great to see you again.

" Jasper!" shouted Melanie happily, I heard him groan. Here we go, she hugged and kissed him. " It's so great to see you again! Jasper you have a wife? She's so pretty, I hope she's treating you well," she said smiling as Alice came up.

" Hello I'm Alice," she said as she hugged Mel. I rolled my eyes.

" We should go shopping some time!" Mel said, Alice nodded happily as they went to sit down and discuss shopping plans.

Jake hugged Jasper tightly as usual he lifted him up, Jasper lost his temper and hit him over the head. I laughed, I missed the old days for when they would bicker over nothing. Steve hugged him as well and said hello to them all. Then Kate came and stood behind my legs. I picked her up and she nuzzled her face into my neck.

" Jasper, this is Kate. Your niece," I said to him. His eyes widened.

" I-I have a niece?" he asked happily.

" Yes Jasper you do."

" Come on Kate say hello to your uncle Jasper," I said to her, she looked up at him.

" Hello," she said shyly.

Rosalie was smiling, I knew she wanted children but she'll have to wait. I can give her children but it takes time to get it right at the perfect time. I set Kate down and she went to sit next to Mel, I was standing in front of them all.

" So Elizabeth is there a reason for why you invited them?" asked Edward, I had to lie about that.

" I just wanted to see them again," I said lying but he didn't notice. I sat down next to Danny and he put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder as he kissed my head. Steve smiled at me.

" It has definitely been too long Elizabeth," he said to me as I nodded in agreement to his statement. Kate then came running up to me I smiled, I like I said, I'm never god with kids.

" Auntie Eli! Will you tell me a story about daddy before he met my momma?" she asked as she climbed onto my lap.

" Ok but I'll have to think of one that is actually suitable for young ears because the stuff we got up to are not meant for little ears like yours you see Kate," I said tapping her nose gently. Right, ok. What can I tell her? How about the time we were in Italy for when we were against about five vampires from the Volturi? Yeah that's ok I guess.

" Right, it was 1456 in Italy and me and your father were on the run from the Volturi-" I was cut off by Kate.

" Who are they?"

" They are like a vampire royal family who make sure there is no one blowing their secret they have kept for thousands of years Kate. Anyway, there were about five of them and well your father was a very good fighter but gave it up after he met your mother. We were finally cornered in a small secluded back street for where no one could see us, your father and I backed up a little and I remember him telling me that; " If I don't get out of this, I'm blaming you because it was your fault you punched Felix in the face just because he tried to kiss you". And well of course we did get out of it thanks to my skills of beating the crap out of leeches," I said laughing at the memory of Steve as he got punched in the face. You should've seen his face! It was hilarious!

" What!? You punched Felix in the face?!" shouted Jasper, I laughed and so did Steve.

" Jasper, you weren't there but I bet you wish you were now!" I said as Kate tried to get my attention once again.

" Eli! Can you tell me a story about Uncle Jasper?" she asked, very curious isn't she?

" Well I don't know. Most of the time it was either me getting him out of trouble or him getting me out of trouble. It has been like that for years and years with him. I remember for when he was a kid, a scrawny looking kid if you ask me-" I was cut by a lamp being thrown at my head. I glared at Jasper and placed Kate on Danny's lap as I stalked towards my annoying brother. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and lifted him up.

" Jasper, what do you say?" I asked him angrily. He hesitated for a moment.

" S-sorry Elizabeth?" he said it as if it was a question not a statement.

I dropped him onto the ground and walked back to where I was sitting. Everyone was looking at me.

" What? He knew it was coming to him, he brought it upon himself!" I said proving my point to them. Jake then boomed out with laughter.

" I remember for when Jasper and I were playing baseball while you went hunting. We were just throwing the ball back and forth well that is until you came flying through the trees due to the fact that you got into a fight with a leech!" he said laughing, I raised my eyebrow.

We continued talking and the Cullen's got to know my family.

* * *

We were in the cafeteria and my family and I were sitting on a separate table from the Cullen's. Jake was moaning because he misses his girlfriend. Danny was playing with my hair as I played with his fingers. I looked over to the Cullen's table and Edward wasn't sitting there, I frowned where is he? I looked around the room until I found Edward sitting by himself.

" I'll be right back Dan," I said as I kissed him cheek.

I walked over to Edward's table and he was sitting there with Bella. What the hell? Well I decided on saying hello anyway.

Then I stopped in my tracks, I heard Bella ask something.

" _So you are going to show me what you look like in the sun?" She asked him. _

I heard him reply with a 'yes'. I can't describe how angry I was right now he still hasn't told his family that she knows. I am seriously pissed off with him anyway.

" Hello Bella," I said smiling, trying to look as human as possible. She smiled at me.

" Hello Elizabeth," she said as took a sip of lemonade. I noticed that Edward was watching her every move. Stalkerish much? The bell went and Bella shot up.

" We're going to be late," she said hurriedly.

" We're not going," Edward said as I sat down next to him.

" Why?"

" Skipping is healthy once in a while," he said to her as she ran off to biology.

" Edward why haven't you told them yet?" I asked him.

" They found out today! Elizabeth can you please stop hassling me!" he snapped. I was hurt yes I got up and left him there as he kept calling my name.

I haven't got time to deal with nasty leeches.

**EPOV**

I am such an idiot. I just hurt the most caring person in the world! I didn't mean to snap at her, she was only trying to help me! Elizabeth is a wonderful person and I want everybody to see it but she won't forgive me now because of that.

I got up and walked to my car, I sat there for a while just listening to music. For when I began to imagine me playing the piano, a soft melody was bursting it's way into my head. As I played the tune I suddenly heard someone's thoughts.

_Oh crap what am I going to do now? _it was Mike Newton. I looked up to see Bella sprawled out on the pavement. I nearly ripped the door off.

" Bella?" I shouted as I walked at human pace to Mike. I arrived and knelt down and examined Bella.

" Bella? Can you hear me?" I asked her. She groaned.

" Go away!" she said, I smiled. She was alright. I picked her up facing her away from my body but I could still feel her body heat. I carried her to the nurses office I kicked open the door and their laid Elizabeth. I frowned. She had a large but her stomach, I suddenly felt worried for her. She looked up and glared at me. Elizabeth got off the bed then I laid Bella down.

" Blood testing in biology," I said to the nurse as she fussed over Bella. I turned my attention back to Elizabeth. " I'm sorry I snapped at you," I said to her, no one else could hear us. She was silent for a moment.

" I forgive you. But next time I won't be so forgiving," she said just before I hugged her tightly. I let her go because Bella got off the bed, my whole attention turned to her.

" Bella are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and left the small room. I followed her and Elizabeth left to go somewhere. I was glad that she had forgiven me.

" Right I am going to take you home and I will have Alice bring you truck back don't worry," I said to her as she got into my car. My throat burned, she smelled even more delicious in the rain!

I started the car and drive to wards Bella's house.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a little boring and I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I have been busy. Anyway I will try and update quickly!!! Thanks again, Cathy. **


	19. Chapter 19: The Meadow

_Chapter Nineteen: The Meadow_

_**BPOV**_

_Edward dropped me off at my place and then he drove off. I knew Edward was a vampire now and I wasn't scared of him at all, I loved him for crying out loud! I sighed as I walked back into my house. I shut the door behind me and then decided on making dinner and doing chores to keep my mind off Edward. _

_I did the laundry and made tacos for dinner. I knew Charlie would like them, I put them in the oven and then went upstairs to do my homework. As I was about to open my trig text book someone knocked on the door. I rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Elizabeth standing there smiling. Her long black wavy hair were perfect waves cascading over her shoulders and her back. _

" _Hello Bella, may I come in?" she asked me, her voice was a like a soft melody. I nodded and moved out of my way to let her in. _

" _What brings you here Elizabeth?" I asked her as we walked to the kitchen. Elizabeth sat down in one of the chairs. _

" _I heard you fainted and came to see if you were alright," she said. I smiled. _

" _Yes I am alright," I said a bit frustrated, I was confused with my trig homework. _

" _What's the matter?"_

" _I can't do my trig homework!" I said frustrated. _

" _Go and get it. I'll help you," she said as I went to do what she said. _

_I grabbed my books and then set them on the kitchen table. Elizabeth looked at my work and then grabbed my pen. It was amazing watching her cross things out and correct things. Her hand sped across my book as she wrote messily. _

" _The answer to number four is 16.9. And by the way, for when it comes to adding the total don't forget to carry the one," she said to me as she pushed my book towards me. I looked down and there I saw a very complicated set of sums, I blinked again. She is very smart. _

" _Thanks. And you are very smart you know that," I said. _

" _I know. It gets on my nerves sometimes," she said frowning. I didn't know what she meant but at that moment Charlie came in. _

" _Hello Bella, who is your friend?" he asked. _

" _I am Elizabeth and I was just leaving. Good bye Chief Swan and goodbye Bella," she said as she walked out of my home. I was startled by her sudden departure, I thought she would've stayed longer! I am close friends with her! _

" _Well that was….quick_," he said as went into the living room. I shrugged to myself and went on cooking. 

**ELIPOV**

I was glad that Bella was ok, I was worried for when Edward told me that she had fainted. I had to see if she was alright, I was on my way back to the Cullen's for when I heard a growl. Suddenly, I was pushed up against the tree and a hand was wrapped around my neck. I was kicking against the figure that had me in this very annoying position. 

" Hello there Elizabeth. I have been looking for you," said the man. 

" What….do…….you…….want…….with me?" I said in between breaths. 

" Well, we heard that a human has fallen in love with a vampire and she knows," he said gripping tighter. I winced. 

" Great, words do travel fast," I said with heavy sarcasm. 

" We have reason to believe that you are protecting this human."

" No shit Sherlock, it's my job."

He growled and threw me into another tree, I groaned as I slid down the tree. 

I hate trees, they are so god damn annoying. 

He picked me up and pushed my hair away from neck. He lowered his lips down to my pulse on my neck, oh crap the venom will be extremely painful. He bit into my skin and I stifled a scream, his venom was coursing it's way through my body. You see for when one gets bitten by a vampire, the venom makes it's way to the heart for where we get changed into a vampire. 

Wonderful

He let go of me and let me fall to my knees, he stood over me. Like a tower over a small building. His hand slid into his jacket he pulled out a small vile it was a strange looking thing. Inside was a liquid, without me knowing he grabbed my face and forced my mouth open and poured the liquid into my mouth. I swallowed and I wished that I didn't, it was painful and I felt like dying. It suddenly dawned on me, it was werewolf venom. I began to feel even more weak and felt very hot. I got up slowly swaying slightly, I felt very weak but I walked in the direction of the Cullen's house anyway. 

I arrived at their home I limped into the house, I was going through so much pain right now. I heard shouting and I immediately became angry because they were talking about Bella and how she posed as threat to them?! Excuse me! Where have they been for two years? I am the one who is the threat here! I stormed into the room, I was angry and wasn't in the mood for anything. 

" Right! What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed furiously. 

**EPOV**

I have never seen Elizabeth this mad before. I could tell Jasper was cowering in fear, I guessed that he has witnessed this before. Now I know why Jasper is careful on certain subjects with her, her anger isn't something she can control very well. Her eyes were now flaring with anger under all that happiness was anger, pain, despair and many negative feelings that were underneath all that. 

I could tell that everyone here was now frightened of her. 

**ELIPOV**

I knew they were scared but they have to understand that I am more of a threat than Bella. 

" Listen, _I _more of a _threat_ than Bella," I said a little bit more calmly. " You have to understand that I am more of a threat than anything else." 

I was burning up, like fire. My breathing became heavy but I managed to control it, no one noticed thank god. My eyes were probably turning black slowly as I spoke. 

" Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Some family you are for giving your brother support, I know that you may think that she is threat but you have me on your side. I can mainly protect you from most things," I said angrily. Their eyes went wide but Jasper's were full shame. I knew he wanted to keep Alice safe but he must learn that I am more of the threat. 

" And then there's Edward," I said looking at him. " You are completely oblivious to your own feelings towards this girl. Alice and I both know," I said as Alice nodded. Edward frowned. 

" You might as well tell him Ali," I said to her. She nodded. 

" Edward you are in love with her," she said as everyone in the room but me and Alice. 

" You knew this was going to happen didn't you?!" shouted Edward furiously standing right in front of me. 

" Maybe. But it was fixed in time Edward, it was going to happen whether or not you liked it to happen," I said to him, he growled at me. The next thing he did shocked me he strangled me. Then Jasper came and ripped him off me he punched Edward in the face. I had to stop him other wise he would probably kill him, I pulled Jasper off him and flung him across the room and ran off with Edward into the woods before he could react. 

We arrived in the middle of the forest and I sat Edward down on the massive rock. 

" I'm sorry I strangled you. I just got angry and scared," he said apologetically. I sat next to him. 

" I always feel like doing that to you sometimes so don't worry," I said to him. We sat there in the silence. 

" So, I guess I am in love with her then."

" Yes you are Edward and don't worry she will survive with you around," I said reassuring him. He nodded understanding, I wonder why sometimes for why he actually trusts me. We sat there again for a while in the silence for when he turned to me. 

" I want to do something before I go any further with Bella," he said, there was a double meaning to his words. It was as if he had a dark secret desire that he can only dream about. " What is it?" 

" Hold still."

He leaned in towards my face, this was bad. I couldn't let him kiss me! I pushed him away. He looked hurt. 

" Why won't you let me?"

" Because I love Danny and I don't want to kiss you Edward, you are like a brother to me," I said to him. 

" Elizabeth I promise I'll just do this the one time and never again," he said pleading with me. I sighed. 

" Fine but don't do anything stupid," I said to him, he nodded. 

He leaned in slowly and then our lips touched within a few seconds, suddenly Edward's lips became urgent on mine. His hands went around my waist and brought me closer unexpectedly my hands went up to his hair. He deepened the kiss slightly, after ten minutes he pulled away grinning. 

" Thank you," he said out of breath. 

I felt a pang of pain ripple through me and I screamed. Edward began to panic. 

" Elizabeth! What's wrong!?" he asked worried. 

" Edward…bite my neck and suck the venom out," I said though gasps of breath. He nodded and lowered his lips down to my neck. He bit down and his hands shot down to my hips and held me there. Oh great I forgot, vampires find this pleasurable. Shit. He moaned once he started to suck, after a few minutes they became slightly louder. I was getting rather uncomfortable with this so I decided on pushing him off me. I got my feet and pushed him off me. 

" What the hell happened?" he asked confused. 

" I asked you to bite me and then I remembered it was a bad idea to," I said to him. He nodded not wanting anymore details. 

We both sat there until Edward broke the silence. 

" I'm going to see Bella," he said as he ran off. I frowned, he was watching her sleep? That is a bit strange and creep if you ask me. 

I sat there on the rock for a while until I decided on going to Bella's house and join Edward. 

Once I arrived I jumped up and gripped onto the window ledge and then jumped into the bedroom silently. Edward was in the corner of the room I stood next to him. He didn't even know I was here. 

" Hey Eddie," I whispered, he jumped slightly and frowned. 

" Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. 

" Boredom is the simple answer my friend," I said quietly. Bella tossed and turned in her sleep murmuring something to with apples.

" Really now? Well why join me?"

" Well, I wanted to see what you were up to. To see if you were doing anything-" he cut me off by slapping the back of my head with a barely audible thud. 

" Don't. Even. Think. About. It," he said warning me. 

" Alright keep you hair on will you?" 

I shook my head, sometimes this guy seriously needs to take a chill pill. 

Edward and I had a long conversation about all sorts of things once the sun came up we had to leave. Edward was going to pick her up for school. I rolled my eyes, he was such a love sick teenager. I ran home and the house was silent. I opened the door and no one was in. 

" Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out. 

Then something came and wrapped themselves around my leg I looked down to see Kate smiling at me. 

" Hey, where's your mom?" I asked her. 

" They all went hunting and they said that you have to take me to school with you," she said. My eyes widened. What? Mel is going to pay for this. I sighed and picked her up and placed her on my hip. 

" So let me tell you the rules, don't go off anywhere with out me and listen to me at all times. Understand?" I asked her. She nodded. 

" Momma said that you were always straight forward," she said. I nodded, I was and I don't like to mess around. I grabbed a jacket for her and my car keys. I sat her in the front seat and drove to school, Kate was talking about her time in France with her parents. 

" We went to Paris! I loved it there! Daddy told me some it's history!" she said happily. I smiled. 

" I lived in Paris for about four years. It's situated on the River Seine in Northern France at the heart of Région parisienne," I said to her, her eyes widened with curiosity. 

" Really? When did you live there?" 

" During the 1700's. I fell off the top of the Eiffel Tower, and it hurt too." 

She laughed all the way there, it was funny well except for the part for where I fell off. We arrived at school, the Cullen's were here and so was Bella but she was talking to Jessica Stanley. I rolled my eyes, probably asking her about Edward. I walked over to Kate's side and took her out, I placed on my hip again and walked past the Cullen's and into the school building for where there were a lot of people staring at me. I found it rather annoying actually, it was as if I had a neon light pointing at me. As I opened my locker I felt someone tap on my shoulder I turned around to find Jessica Stanley herself smiling weirdly at me. I frowned. 

" Yes? Can I do something for you?" I asked her annoyed. 

" Who's she?" she asked rudely, she thinks she is my daughter. 

" She's my niece, her name is Kate and if you do not mind but I have to go to class," I said stalking past her. I really don't like her, she's seriously annoying. Kate nuzzled her face into my neck as I walked down the hall ways, I saw Bella outside of Trig so I went up to her. 

" Hey Bells, you alright?" I asked her, she jumped slightly. 

" Hi and yeah I'm fine. And who's this?" she asked. 

" My niece Kate. Anyway I hear you and Edward are going out on Saturday," I said as she blushed. The pink tinted her pale ivory coloured skin lightly. I smiled. 

" I take it you heard then?" she said laughing slightly. " Well I better go see you around," she said waving as she walked into class. Right I have………History with Emmett. Great I hope he doesn't say anything to Kate otherwise Steve (and Melanie and me) will kill him painfully. 

I entered the class and there sat Emmett waiting for me and so was Mrs Harrison. She was a small woman with grey hair that looked timeless. 

" Hello Ms Jane and who is this little one you bring with you today?" she asked as she got a hold of some papers. 

" This is Kate my niece," I said to her as I sat down. She was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Emmett was smiling at me for when I sat down. 

" Elizabeth how are we today? And how is little Kate?" he asked. 

" What do you want?"

" Money."

" No way."

" Awwww c'mon! Please?" he asked trying to give me the puppy dog eyes. 

" Em that doesn't work me at all so don't even bother and plus you have loads of money!" I said to him, he pouted and just went back to paying attention to the teacher. Kate slept through the whole lesson and once the bell rang she woke up, I smiled at her as we left the classroom. 

The day went on slowly until lunch came round, Kate and I didn't talk much. This is technically the first we've been left alone, which is pretty awkward. 

We were sitting down quietly for when Mike Newton and his gang came, the only person I was glad to see was Bella. Kate was sitting opposite me and Bella sat next to her, she was quietly eating her food which I could tell she hated eating. Edward and the rest were sitting in the corner of the room as usual, I didn't want to sit next to them today, I couldn't be bothered. 

" So Elizabeth done your biology homework?" asked Mike. 

" Nope," I said to him as if it wasn't important. 

" You do realise that if you don't do it you get detention for the rest of the year."

I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing my homework down, we had to write down what DNA is. And of course I knew it well. 

" There, happy now?" I asked him annoyed. Kate was staring at me curiously, I raised my eyebrow. 

" Daddy said that you were very smart," she said as she picked at her food. 

" Don't play with your food Kate. Playing with your food makes people think that you hate food," I said to her. She sighed and just ate it quietly. Bella was watching me closely as if she knew I wasn't normal. The bell went and we had then had biology. 

I picked up Kate and then we headed towards biology. 

Well that lesson went well, Edward talked to Bella through out the whole lesson. I could tell he loved her by the way he looked at her, but she couldn't see.

Once I arrived at home Kate ran up to her dad and hugged him tightly. 

" Auntie Elizabeth was fun! Can I go again?" she asked. He laughed at his daughters comment. 

**EPOV**

As I watched my Bella sleep I began to think of how I could show her me in the sunlight tomorrow. I had no idea, but one thing for sure I was scared to be alone with her, I could kill her at any second. I knew Elizabeth would help me through this, she's always been there. I've often thought about leaving Bella and choosing Elizabeth instead, but I can't I love too much and Elizabeth has Danny.

The sun was coming up and I had to go and get ready for today, I had to do something before I was completely alone with Bella. **(AN: May I say that I am changing a few things in this scene)**

* * *

I can't believe that I actually agreed to letting her drive! Of course I was reluctant at first, but I couldn't resist her! The things she does to me is unbearable! I waited outside of her door and then she came out looking as beautiful as ever, her brown chocolate eyes were full happiness and it melted my cold dead heart every time. 

" Hello Bella are you ready?" I asked her softly. 

She nodded and I followed her to her truck, once we both got in she started the engine and drove off. 

I told her where to go and which way to turn but once we stopped by the path we had to walk from there. 

" Do we have to walk? I mean I'll be tripping all the way!" Bella complained. I held back a few chuckles. 

" Don't worry I'll be here to catch you," I said. 

" Stupid vampire," she mumbled. I raised my eyebrow, stupid vampire? I chuckled at her comment. **(AN: I'm speeding things up so I'm skipping a few parts. I hope you don't mind!)**

We soon arrived at the meadow and Bella was dazzled by the beauty of the place. I let go of her hand and walked into the sunlight and then she gasped……………..

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been bombarded with bloody homework! Anyway I hope you liked it! And I am thinking of sending Elizabeth to Volterra to see the Volturi at the end of this, and Aro wants a child: half angel, half vampire. So I want to know whether or not you want me to do this, please give me your opinion. Thanks, Cathy. X **


	20. Chapter 20: Truth and the Cullens

Chapter Twenty: The truth and Meeting the family

We soon arrived at the meadow and Bella was dazzled by the beauty of the place. I let go of her hand and walked into the sunlight and then she gasped……………..

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward's skin was sparkling, it was as if millions of tiny diamonds were engraved into his skin with the finest of detail. His shirt was open revealing his perfectly sculpted chest bare and sparkling, his muscled arms were bare as well. He was laying in the grass, still as stone a perfectly carved statue in the middle of a place full of life. I sat down and curled up and rested my chin on top of my knees. I stared at his still form just laying there in all it's glory. I started to trace his forearm feeling the cold smooth texture of his glittering skin in the sunlight, I was amazed at how his skin felt under my finger tip.

" Do you mind?" I asked him as he closed his eyes once again.

" No," he murmured without opening his eyes. " You can't imagine how that feels." he sighed. I flipped his hand over and over to see how the light reflected on his skin whenever he moved it, I was fascinated by this. Then suddenly he was right n front of me, crouching. His face was just inches apart from mine, his smell was so….sweet and intoxicating. Without thinking I leaned forward and then out of nowhere he was gone, I opened my eyes to see him standing underneath a tree with his eyes closed.

" I-I'm sorry Edward," I said stammering, I didn't know what came over me.

" Give me a minute," he said just loud enough for me to hear. After a few minutes he sat down, crossing his legs. He smiled, but it was mocking.

" I'm the worlds best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in-my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I need any of that!" suddenly he was out of sight but instantly was under the same tree as before having circled the meadow within seconds.

" As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly.

Suddenly he grabbed a two foot thick branch and effortlessly balanced it on one hand then he threw it at another trunk smashing it to pieces, which shook and trembled at the blow.

" As if you could fight me off," he said gently.

**(AN: I'm skipping a bit because I want to fit in more in this chapter, so I'm so very sorry)**

" W-why did you leave for a week?" I asked my voice barley a whisper. He paused for a few minutes, his eyes were slightly dark but he managed to speak in a clear calm voice none the less.

" I had to leave because your scent was _too_ much for me. I had to leave so I traded cars with Carlisle and drove off in any direction I was going," he said just loud enough for me to hear again. His voice sounded ashamed but I was somewhat relieved that I knew that he wanted to make sure he didn't want to take my life.

" At the hospital?"

" I was surprised that you would actually keep this a secret, even Eli-" he stopped there not saying anymore. I raised my eyebrow.

" What about her?" I asked him questioningly. He looked straight ahead not meeting my eyes. He was clearly hiding something from me.

" All I am going to say is: It's not my place to tell you, it's hers," he said closing the subject. I didn't ask anymore on the subject after that.

A certain question plagued my mind, I had to ask it.

" Why? Why didn't you kill me the first day?" I asked him quietly.

" Isabella," he pronounced my name fully and I liked the way it sounded on his tongue. " Bella I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. Your body, cold, white-still, it would hurt me beyond words. You don't know how it's tortured me," he said ashamed looking down as the ground. I smiled at him, he didn't want to hurt me at all and I was glad about that.

It was getting dark now and I was getting hungry.

" We should get going," he said all of a sudden.

" I thought you couldn't read my mind."

" It's getting clearer."

I blushed slightly, the pink colour tainted my pale white cheeks.

" Can I show you something?" he asked flashing his white teeth at me.

" Show me what?"

" I will show you how _I _travel in the forest," he said as we both got up. " Don't worry we will get to your truck faster," he said holding his had out to me. I did what he asked and climbed onto his back and then he began running, like the wind. The wind swept across my face as he ran quickly through the forest. We stopped finally and Edward wasn't even tired.

" Exhilarating isn't it?" his voice high with excitement.

I tried to get down but my muscles weren't responding to me.

" Bella?" he voice was anxious.

" I think I need to lie down."

" Oh. Sorry," he waited for me to get down but I couldn't.

" I think I need help," I admitted.

he laughed quietly and untangled my legs and arms from around his body, he cradled me in his arms like a small child for a few moments then he carefully laid me down on the springy ferns.

" How do you feel?" he asked me.

" A little dizzy, I think."

" Put your head in between your knees."

I tried that and it helped a little.

" I guess that wasn't a very good idea," he mused.

" No, it was very interesting to see how you run," I said my voice sounding weak.

" Hah! Your as white as a ghost!-no, you're as white as _me_!"

I closed my eyes and then I felt someone crouch in front of me.

" Open your eyes Bella."

I opened them and Edward was sitting right in front of me, our faces barely inches apart.

" I was thinking I while I was running…." he paused.

" About not hitting trees I hope," I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled.

" No I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." and he took my face gently in his hands, my breathing hitched when he touched me. He hesitated-not in the normal way-but the human way before a man kissed a woman to see if he was doing it right and to see her reaction.

And then he cold marble lips were on my lips-ever so gently he pressed them.

Neither of us was prepared for my reaction.

My breath came out in a wild gasp and my fingers knotted in his hair clutching him to me. Then his smooth cold hands pulled me from him gently without hurting me.

" Oops," I breathed.

" That is an understatement."

His eyes were wild and his jaw was clenched in perfect control.

" Wait for a moment please," he said politely.

Then surprisingly he smiled an impish smile.

" There," he said obviously please with himself. " I'm stronger than I thought, it's nice to know that."

He got up and held his out for me and I took it as he helped me up from the floor. He offered to drive but I protested but he won of course.

* * *

We soon arrived at my home Charlie wasn't home yet and I was glad. We were outside of my door and then he opened it.

" I used the key from under the eaves," he said. I raised my eyebrow. " I watch you sleep, it's interesting."

I blushed furiously.

" Don't be embarrassed, if I could dream at all. I would dream about you," he said. " And you did say my name."

" How many time?"

" It depends on what you mean by 'how many'?"

" Oh no!" I said embarrassed.

Then we heard tyres pull up on my driveway and we both froze.

" Do you think I am meant to be here?"

" I don't know…"

" Well I think I better go then," he said disappearing.

" Edward!" I hissed all I heard was a ghostly chuckle.

" Bella?" I heard Charlie shout.

I quickly ate my dinner and then went upstairs to Edward. I opened my door quietly.

" Edward?" I whispered feeling like an idiot.

" Yes?" he said from behind me. I smiled as I went to sit next to him, he placed a cold hand on mine.

" Right I have to go for a shower. See you in a minute," I said as I grabbed my wash bag and ran to the bathroom. I switched the shower on and let the warm water run down my body, after a while I had to get out so I got changed and dried my self. I walked silently to my bedroom and saw Edward sitting in the exact spot as before. I smiled as I went to sit next to him. I lied down and my side while he wrapped his around my waist holding me tightly to his chest. We talked for a while until I fell asleep……

**EPOV**

I have never been so happy in my life! Bella was finally mine and we could be happy with each other forever! As I laid here besides her I heard someone come in through the window and land on the floor with a small thud. It turned out to be Elizabeth herself, she sat down in the rocking chair.

" Hello Edward. Had a good day I take it?" she asked smirking. I nodded as I sat up and sat at the end of the bed.

" What are you doing here?" I asked her annoyed, I didn't need her teasing right now. Her face turned angry.

" I only came to see if you were alright Edward, no need to talk like that," she hissed.

" I-I'm sorry," I said apologetically.

" Yeah Whatever."

" I was thinking that maybe I should bring her to see Carlisle and Esme tomorrow."" Good idea and then show her around. Maybe ever show her your 'bedroom'."

" Shut up Elizabeth," I said annoyed.

She chuckled slightly. Then her expression turned serious.

" Listen Edward I need to tell you something, don't do anything stupid within the next few days please there's a rumour going around that there may be some murderers on the loose and well it is obvious that they are vampires. Do you understand me?" she asked me.

" Yes I do and you will help if there are any problems?"

" No shit Sherlock! Of course I would! She's human," she said, I have to admit I have never really heard her swear before. I nodded at her words.

" Thanks Elizabeth," I said to her.

" Right I better go. See you tomorrow," she said leaving the room without a single noise.

* * *

**ELIPOV**

I was walking through the forest minding my own business for when Jasper stood right in front of me smiling.

" Hello Elizabeth it's been a while since I last saw you," he said walking over to me. I hugged him tightly and then let go.

" Yeah it's great to see you too," I said my voice a little flat. He frowned.

" What's the matter?"

" I'm worried. I know what's coming for Edward and Bella, and I have feeling it's not going to end well."

" What is the matter? What isn't going to end well?"

" Nomads are about the place Jasper and they're going to be coming to the-" I stopped right there, I knew what was going to happen but I didn't want to say anything.

" I won't ask because you won't tell me," he said as we walked towards my home.

We arrived, my house was large and had about fifteen bedrooms in it. I have no idea why but I needed a big house for all the crap that I've collected over the years. No body was home, Kate was probably with her mum and dad and the others were probably out doing something. Jasper and I were the only ones here, I opened the door and I was attacked by a white dog. It only seemed to be about five months old. I sat up staring at the dog, where the hell did it come from? It started to lick my hand, smiled. It was a girl.

" Hello there. Who are you?" I asked her. Jasper knelt down and started to stroke the dog as well.

" Well, well. Where did this beauty come from?" he asked me.

" I don't know to be honest."

I stood up and picked up the dog carefully and walked to the lounge. Jasper followed me and sat next to me.

" Where are the others, I was looking forward to having a wrestle with Jake," he said sounding disappointed.

" Don't worry they'll be back. Jake has probably managed to piss off Mel knowing him and his trouble making ways," I said chuckling. The dog yawned and Jasper and I stared at her.

" What are we going to do with the dog?"

" I have no idea Jazz," I said to him, and to my surprise I yawned! I don't need to sleep but I guess from all the nights I've been shot and having to scan the area for bloody bloodsuckers has caught up on me.

" If you don't mind can you make me sleep if your tired?" he asked, I can only make a vampire sleep if I'm tired. I nodded. I laid my head on the pillow and then everything went black………

* * *

**STPOV(Steve)**

" Will you stop bloody complaining!" I said annoyed, sometimes being married isn't the best thing in the world. My wife and the dear holder of my heart, Melanie was complaining that she ripped her favourite dress which was a silky red Gucci dress which I must say if it wasn't for her complaining I would've jumped her by now.

" But my dress is ruined!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes, it was all because of a tiny, tiny rip in the side, nothing not worth fixing.

" No it isn't! It's fine, all you have to do is sow it up and then it's fine!" I said to her, trying to get her to calm her down. And of course, she wouldn't listen. I really wished Elizabeth was here right now, she would agree with me and would come up with a solution.

" But then it would rip easily!" she complained again.

" Listen why don't we go home and see if we can do something about it?" I said trying my hardest to find something to get her to be happy. Her eyes lit up.

" Ok!" she said running over to me. I hugged her tightly. We ran at inhuman speed to our home, I hope Elizabeth hasn't come home yet because we got her dog because we missed her birthday for two years. And this dog was a special dog, it was a guardian dog that helps protects angels and well I've known for years that she's always wanted one. And by the way it's a wolf and her name is Jeanie.

We both arrived at our home and we opened the door to hear someone snoring. Mel looked at me with a strange expression, we walked into the lounge to find Jasper, Elizabeth and Jeanie curled up on the sofa. It looked kind of cute, I smiled.

" We better wake them up," Mel whispered. I nodded and walked over to them quietly. I shook Elizabeth lightly and she sat up and frowned, then she kicked Jasper off the sofa. I laughed at his expression.

" Thanks you over grown bird," he mumbled. Elizabeth threw a lamp at his head and I laughed even harder.

**ELIPOV**

Steve had to go and wake me up! The stupid Scottish sod. But I had to admit Jasper's face was hilarious! I stood up and the dog was sitting right by my feet, why was this dog so attached to me?

" Hey what's with the dog?" I asked them, they smiled at me. I was freaked out. " Why are you looking at me like that?"

" Well remember when you told me that you've always wanted a guardian dog?" he asked, I nodded.

" Since we missed you birthday we got you Jeanie, your new guardian dog," he said, my eyes widened. I jumped on Steve and hugged him tightly and kissed him all over. Then I went to Melanie.

" I'll get you a new dress and something else," I said as she hugged me in an even more tighter hug. She let go of me finally. Jeanie came running towards me and that's for when I realised that it was nine o'clock.

" Shit!" I said. " We have to go to the Cullen's house, Bella is going to meet the parents."

Just then Jake, Jessie and Kate came in. Kate came running to me with her arms open wide. I picked her up and placed her on my hip, Jake looked flustered.

" What's the matter Jake?" I asked him.

"We have a problem, you know mum?" he asked with venom in his voice, I nodded. " Well she's about Forks looking for you and well us and I think we better be careful because there are newborns after us and Bella," he said. It didn't bother me at all, this type of stuff happens all the time.

" Alright then, stay on alert and do anything to keep them safe and us," I said to them. " Kate your coming with me and Jeanie your doing the same."

Kate, Jeanie and I ran to the Cullen's house and Bella and Edward were here. Jasper ran off before we arrived. We arrived in front of the house and of course I put Kate down and walked up to the door. I opened the door and everyone was in there staring at me once I came in.

" Sorry I'm late had a bit of trouble," I said, I noticed Bella was there. " Hey Bella."

Jeanie started growling at Edward.

" Hey! I know how you feel about growling at Edward, believe me I want to do that all the time but sometimes you have to-" I was cut off by a flying lamp. I growled and punched Edward in the face.

" Edward do that again and you die," I said warning him.

" Edward! Are you alright?" asked Bella while she was smothering him with her concern which he gladly took. I rolled my eyes at him, seriously how pathetic?

**BPOV**

After that little run in with Elizabeth, Edward and I went to explore the house. We walked everywhere, then he showed me Carlisle's study.

We talked about his past, and he's actually three hundred and sixty-something! I smiled at him, we arrived outside of a door. He paused for a moment.

" This is my room," he said as he opened the door, it wasn't exactly tidy and the shelves were better stocked than a music store.

" Wow," was all I could say. I turned around and he was frowning. " Still waiting for the screaming and running?"

He nodded.

" I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not afraid of you," I said as he flashed a wicked smile.

" You _really_ shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.

He got ready to pounce.

" You wouldn't," I said backing away.

I didn't see him pounce at me, his arms formed an iron cage around me as we landed on his leather couch, I tried to get free but he wouldn't have that. His arms tightened their and curled me into a ball against his cold hard chest.

" You were saying?"

" That you are a very, very, very scary monster," I said my sarcasm marred by my heavy breathing.

" Much better."

" Can we come in?" asked a soft voice.

I readjusted myself quickly for when Alice, Jasper and Elizabeth came into the room. Elizabeth was on Jasper's back her arms around his neck, her hair was falling over her shoulders. " We heard that you were eating Bella for dinner so we came to see if you had any to share," she said smiling.

" Sorry none left."

" Yes because Eddie-boy did her hard already," mumbled Elizabeth as I blushed.

" Shut it!" he shouted at her. It only made her smile even more.

" We were wondering if you wanted to play baseball?" asked Alice.

" Yeah sure. Bella do you want to?" Edward asked.

" Sure."

" There's a storm a brewing tonight so it'll be fun," said Elizabeth smiling.

" Is she always like this?" I blurted out.

" Yes she is. Crazy as hell if you ask me," said Jasper which earned him a smack on the head from Elizabeth. I laughed slightly.

So it was set then, we were going to play baseball.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for my late update! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I won't be updating until next year so I'm sorry about that, so Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year! **


	21. Chapter 21: Baseball Game

**Chapter Twenty One: The Baseball game**

**BPOV**

Billy Black was at my house for when Edward dropped me off. I had to tell him I was fine and I knew about the Cullen's reputation around La Push. Then I had to tell Charlie about Edward and I, I could tell he wasn't very happy about it but he has to deal with the fact that I love him and that's that. Then he came to pick me up from my place. We told Charlie that we were going to play baseball. He was shocked yes but Edward told him not to worry about it. Or me for that matter.

No we were in Emmett's jeep, it was big and Edward had to help me with the seatbelt. I blushed of course. When we arrived I had to climb on Edward's back to get to the clearing for where we-well _them_ were going to play baseball. I wonder if Elizabeth is sitting out? Because I could tell that Jasper and her were close but I don't know if she's not human or not. It's hard for me to tell, she's different to Edward. I smiled for when we arrived at the actual clearing. Elizabeth wasn't anywhere to be seen. I frowned.

" What's the matter love?" asked Edward.

" I was just wondering where Elizabeth is," I said disappointed.

" Don't worry Bella she'll be here. Oh she's here now," he said matter-of-factly Then I felt someone pick me up around the waist.

" Put me down!" I shouted. The person put me down, I looked up to see Elizabeth.

" Awwww come on Bells, I was only joking," she said offering her had to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up with on swift movement and with no effort at all. She looked…..worried. As if something was bothering her.

" Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

" Yeah I am Bella don't worry about me. The only person who tends to worry about me is Jasper, and it's annoying."

I heard someone growl, Elizabeth pushed me back so that I would be clear of her. Then Jasper came and jumped on her, but she ran into him slamming him to the ground. Elizabeth landed on him, I heard their laughter.

" Alright you two! Time to start the game!" said Carlisle. They both got up and walked over to Carlisle.

" Are they always like this?" I asked.

" Yes they are. But your lucky this is a good day," said Esme, I jumped. I didn't know she was there. Edward smirked and ran off.

" What is their bad day?" I asked.

" Let's just say it involves a lot of shouting and fighting and you don't want to know the rest," she said chuckling slightly. We walked to the others and then the game began. Elizabeth wasn't playing she was standing next to me. I looked up at her, her hair was tired up in a bun a few strands loose. Her red rose lips were in a tight line, and her eyes….were……_violet_? I stared at them.

" Bella? Are you okay?" she asked worried.

" W-why are your eyes…" I stopped talking. She laughed.

" It's because my heart beat is 'off '. For when I am around humans I turn it 'on', so it's like a disguise," she said smiling.

" I-I don't understand."

She suddenly she grabbed me, and I placed my head on her chest for where her heart was. Then all of a sudden I heard a _thumping_ sound. I pulled away amazed.

" Do you understand now?"

" Yes I do."

" The thunder is starting," said Alice smiling.

" Why aren't you playing?" I asked Elizabeth. But when I turned to look she was gone, the other side of the field watching the game intently. I frowned but Esme answered the question for me.

" None of us know really, she's always like this. Never wants to get involved, Jasper knows why and won't tell," she said. Why did Jasper know? And the others didn't?

" Why does he know?"

" You don't know, do you?" she asked smiling. I frowned.

" Jasper and Elizabeth are brother and sister. Biological brother and sister," she said. I blinked, wow this is interesting. I wanted to know more but I couldn't because Edward was running like the wind and they were running after him. I was so engrossed in the game for when suddenly I heard Alice.

" Stop!" she shouted. " They're coming!" I heard Elizabeth growl louder than any of the Cullen's, she was mad. She ran up to me and so did Edward, they were both standing either side of me.

" Put your hair down," said Edward.

" Don't do that! There's one hell of a chance that a wind will come by and blow her scent across the field!" growled Elizabeth.

" She's doing what I say!" he growled back. Elizabeth left it at that. Then three vampires came into sight. One had olive skin and the other had pale white skin and red fiery hair. Then the other one had pale skin and dark hair. Their walk was slightly animalistic in a way, they woman's was feline, like a cat. Elizabeth stepped forward as they stopped.

" What brings you here?" asked Elizabeth. The leader stepped in front of her. Face to face.

" We heard you were playing baseball. We wanted to see if we could play?" he asked.

" Well someone of us were just leaving so I guess you could play," she said as she looked over to Carlisle. He had a worried look in his eye but for some reason he allowed her to make that decision.

" I'm Elizabeth and this is my family. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and Bella," she said in a calm tone. It was as if she was bored and wanted something more exciting. I frowned, how could she even think of that?

" I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and James."

I heard a faint French accent in his voice. He was a tall man and Elizabeth wasn't even terrified of him.

" Well it's nice to meet you. Are you sure you have room for more players?"

She nodded. Then she looked at Edward and he knew what to do next, I guess he read her mind.

He grabbed me and started walking away quickly, his grip tightened. But at that moment there was a gust of wind and then they realised I was human.

" A _human_?!" shouted James. Elizabeth was in front of him before he could start running after me. She was growling loudly. Edward took me to Emmett's jeep.

**ELIPOV**

Shit. I told Edward that he shouldn't have put her hair down! There's still more of a chance that the wind would send her scent to them, even though I can smell her everywhere. I was trying to block the scent with my own.

Stupid leech

I could kill him right now but I don't want to cause trouble right now. They ran off, I was worried now. Not because I might not get a fight but because of Bella's safety. I ran at inhuman speed towards Emmett's jeep. I jumped on top and slid through the sun roof. They were all looking at me.

" Right, what are we going to do?"

" Well Bella came up with an idea of going back to Phoenix," said Alice. All of a sudden I froze, images hit me. James and a video camera and Bella on the floor with a broken leg.

Ballet Studio

" Elizabeth!?" shouted Alice concerned.

" I'm going with her. I'm not leaving her side, Jasper and Alice are you coming?" I asked.

" Yes we are."

" Right then it's set we're going to Phoenix," said Bella as Edward punched the gas pedal.

* * *

We were waiting for Edward and Bella to come back for when someone came in, I pinned him up against the wall. Strangling him.

Laurent

" Put him down Elizabeth," said Carlisle putting a hand on my shoulder. I let him go. I walked away before I could do anything else to harm anyone in this room. I heard Edward pull up in Bella's truck. I turned around to face Laurent.

" Why are you _here_?" I asked him wanting answers.

" I came to warn you. James has unparalleled senses and a brilliant mind. I am so sorry for what had happened here and I think I will head up North to the Denali Clan," he said leaving. Edward was here for when he said that, I had better senses than him.

" Right Carlisle what are we going to do?" I asked him, he raised an eyebrow.

" Your asking me? I think you should be the one who decides this one, you have more experience than me."

" Right Carlisle, Edward and Emmett you can try and get rid of the scent. Rosalie change clothes with Bella," I said, she looked insulted. I glared.

" Rosalie! Stop thinking of yourself for once! Esme change clothes with Bella, Rose just go with Esme in Bella's truck try and lead him off her," I said to her angrily. She just nodded.

" Elizabeth you shouldn't have said that," said Emmett.

" How about you try being in Edward's shoes right now and feel what he's feeling for when his own sister refuses to help try and save the love of his existence's life!"

" Anyways Jasper, Alice, Bella and I will go to Phoenix," I said smiling to myself.

" Your crazy," said Em.

" You only just figured that out?"

He laughed his head off. Until I whacked him on the back of his head.

" We take the Mercedes because we're going to the South," I said as we all went to out places. Edward kissed Bella goodbye and then I pulled her to the car.

We got in and drove off. Bella laid her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her. She slowly fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up in a strange room on a bed. I got up all groggy from sleep, I left the bedroom to find that I was in Phoenix. **(AN: Yes I did change this part, hope you don't mind)**. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch while Jasper was sitting in the corner of the room. Alice was somewhere. Elizabeth looked up, her violet eyes were calm and bright.

" Hello Lazy bones. Of your wondering where Alice is she's getting your food right now," she said flicking through the channels as I sat next to her. Jasper was reading a book, clearly engrossed in it.

" Old nerdy boy over there is clearly to engrossed on his stupid book to even say good morning to ya."

He looked up and glared at Elizabeth not saying a word. She was trying to cheer me up and it was working.

" Breakfast Bella!" chirped Alice as she sat down my tray.

I ate in silence as Elizabeth flicked the channels some more. She had a bored look on her face.

" You know you should've gone with the others if your bored," I said. She looked at me.

" I'm not really bored. I do this all the time, and I need to stay here to keep Jazz in line," she said smiling. He glared at her yet again.

" Aren't you two brother and sister?"

" Yes we are believe it or not. Jasper is the eldest," she said. As soon as I finished my breakfast I felt tired again so I went to bed.

I woke and I decided on sitting up since Elizabeth came in and sat right next to me.

" Elizabeth how old are you?" I asked her, I wasn't sure how old she was.

" I don't know," she said shrugging.

" What do you mean by 'I don't know'?"

" Exactly what I meant."

I was shocked by this. I really didn't know how to take it.

" Don't worry Bells, your not the one who has to live with it," she said laughing. I smiled. " But I do know that I froze at twenty so you could say I'm twenty years old."

" So when did you get changed? I mean which vampire changed you?" I asked.

" Excuse me! I am insulted! I am _not_ a vampire!"

" Um…well what are you then?"

Suddenly she threw he top off revealing a black bra. I was blushing like crazy. Then she sat next to me but her back was facing me.

" See the lines on my shoulder blades?" she asked. I scooted closer, I gasped they were like….._scars_. I traced my finger along the left one. She trembled.

" Don't do that. It kind of hurts," she said. I jerked away.

" Sorry."

" It's ok you didn't know."

She slipped her top back on and sat next to me again. We sat there for a moment or two until I became curious again.

" How do you change a human to a vampire?"

She stiffened.

" Can't tell. Refrigerator's orders," she said smiling.

" Did you just call Edward a _refrigerator_?"

" Yep."

" Don't call him that!"

" Well he is cold and well he is like a block of bloody rock!"

" Hey! Stop stalling!"" I'm not stalling-well not that you know of."

" Please I need to know. I deserve the right to know," I said.

" I know your right, but I also know that you want to be like him. And might I add he _won't _let it happen."

She sighed and thought for a moment, then she made herself comfortable.

" You have to understand that you can't tell Edward this," she said. I nodded.

" You see for when one bites a human it releases venom. And then venom courses through the body like wild fire, acid feeling to it. And it hurts. Anyway if you leave it…" she paused.

"…..it changes the person over a certain amount of time," I finished for her. She nodded slowly.

" There you have it. That is how you change someone into a vampire," she said standing up.

" Thanks," I said quietly.

" Your welcome Bella," she said walking out of the room.

No doubt flicking through the channels again.

**ELIPOV**

Things aren't going too well. I miss Danny, I miss my family and I want this to be over with. I have more important things to do. But of course it was my fault I got myself into this mess. I knew what was going to happen and it was going to happen in a few hours. James is going to call Bella. Of course I was going to go with her and keep her safe. Let's just hope everything goes well.

* * *

Two hours went by and Alice and Jasper went downstairs to the lobby to check out. That's when Bella got the phone call**(AN: I'm not exactly going according to the book here or any other part of this)**

" _Hello Bella," said the male voice. _

I gripped onto the sofa, I was flaring with anger wanting to rip his friggin' head off.

" _Where's my mom?" asked Bella worried. _

" _She and I are…getting along just fine."_

" _What are you doing with her?!"_

" _Listen Bella I want you to get to your mother's house and answer the answering machine. Further instructions are on that. Then you follow them, and Bella please come before noon. I haven't got all day and come alone otherwise she dies," he said hanging up. _

I ran up behind her and when she turned around she jumped. I wasn't smiling, my face was completely emotionless.

" I'm coming with you Bella. We are going to the airport, we make up and excuse. And once your with me, they won't be able to track us. Alice can't see me, but I can lift the shield so she and the cavalry can come running," I said to her.

" Thank you Elizabeth and you do realize that Edward will get you for this," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

" Yes I do know. But _he_ can't _control _me Bella. I have more _authority _than he does over the human race, because I am the _protector_ of the human race. So what I do is what my _father would've _done. And if he shouts at me for nearly getting you killed, he will get a _piece _of _my_ mind and believe me he _doesn't want _that," I said walking towards the door for where Alice and Jasper were standing.

" Are we ready Elizabeth? Because we have to go now, Edward is going to be boarding off his plane soon," said Alice. I nodded. Bella came forward and followed us.

* * *

**BPOV**

We were in the airport and I was lucky to have Elizabeth come with me, she wasn't happy about it but I knew she was doing this to help me get safe again. And the speech she said before made me see her in a new light, I could tell she was the type of person who didn't like taking anyone's crap but what she said was so….._full of authority _and _power_. She knew how to make people scared but she wasn't intending on making me scared but if I was in Edward's shoes right now I would run for my life but you can't hide from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sitting next to me while I ate. Jasper and Alice were at the gate waiting for Edward.

" Bella make an excuse to go to the ladies room. And I will come with you, we will slip out of the back and take a taxi," she said loud enough for me to hear but not for Jasper and Alice to hear. I nodded as they came our way. Elizabeth threw my lunch into the bin.

" I need to go to the ladies room," I said to them, they nodded.

" I think I better go, I got tomato sauce on my fingers from eating all those blasted chips," she said smiling. She followed me to the bathroom, she washed her hands then dried them. She grabbed my arm and we exited through the other door.

" By the way I told Jasper but he'll keep his mouth shut about it," she said, I knew I could trust Jasper. We got a taxi and told him where we wanted to go.

We arrived outside of my mothers house quickly. I told him to wait for a few minutes. Elizabeth stayed in the cab.

I answered the answering machine. James said that I had to go to the ballet studio around the corner. So I just paid the taxi driver.

" What are we doing?" she asked me.

" We're running it's only around the corner," I said.

Elizabeth picked me up bridal style.

" Since you always trip, I'm carrying you," she said running towards the ballet studio.

We got here and sat me down. She stepped in front of me.

" Bella I want to you too know that he's lying," she said before opening the door.

" But he said that I should go in alone."

" I'll hide you go in and then I'll come out and get him," she said. I nodded agreeing.

I went in and it was dark, I was scared and I admit it but I wasn't going to let him get my mom. And how did Elizabeth know he was lying? I know she's smart but I don't know about this? I walked in and I heard my mother shouting so I ran across to her only to find a home video. I gasped. I turned around and there he was. Holding a camera. A video one.

" Say hello Bella," he said smirking.

Then someone was behind him, he turned around and there was Elizabeth he grabbed her and threw he across the room into some of the mirrors. I gasped. She got waving her hands in the air.

" I'm alright! I've had worse believe me," she said running at him at inhuman speed and crashing him into the wall making a hole. Then he kicked her on to the floor in the middle of the room. She wasn't getting up, I was panicking now. What if she was dead? But that can't be possible, she's not human. She's not a vampire. What is she? I was pulled out my thoughts by James. I grabbed my pepper spray in his face and ran, but he got to me. He threw me into a mirror and I slumped to the ground. He then grabbed my leg.

" I hope you don't mind at what I'm about to do," he said smiling. He broke my leg and I screamed. Elizabeth tackled him from the side and started to punch him repeatedly. He then punched her off him, he nose was broken I could tell by the blood.

" You know you little friend Alice, I remember her. Someone stopped me form trying to have a little snack," he said smirking evilly. He grabbed my hand, held it up to his mouth,

" Too bad your boyfriend didn't have the courage to change you," he said as he bit down. I screamed again. This time Edward got him, he started to fight James but handed him over to Elizabeth who I could tell at this very moment was very angry.

All I could feel was burning and more burning, I was screaming. Edward was next to me.

" Don't worry Bella we will save you," he said worriedly.

Everything else was a blur up until the point for where Edward had to suck the venom out of me.

" Edward I will be here to get you off her if you don't stop sucking from her," said Elizabeth promising it.

Edward sucked and sucked from me until it was out but he didn't stop………………

* * *

**ELIPOV**

I had a broken nose and a few broken ribs. Oh yeah and I broken finger. I did turn my heartbeat 'off' but it still does this even if it isn't because it makes us look more human if we end up fighting in front of humans. Bella was in the hospital bed right now and her mother, Reneé was sitting across from me. We hadn't said a word since I came in. She looked up and gasped. My nose was still bleeding.

" Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?" she asked worried.

" It's alright Mrs Dwyer. I'm fine thanks, I just got-sorry someone _attempted_ to mug me," I said lying.

" Do you want to go to the police?"

" Nah I'm fine he's now lying in an alley probably half dead after I was done with him."

She nodded turning her attention to her daughter.

" She's going to be alright you know. That fall wasn't _that_ bad," I said trying to calm her nerves.

" Thank you," she said as Edward walked in and sat next to me. He looked shaken and worried. I knew what was the matter.

" It's not your fault," I said to him. He looked pissed off with me. " Let's have this discussion outside shall we?"

I got up and walked outside and Edward followed me.

" How could you? You were responsible for her!" he shouted angrily.

" Listen to me Edward! If it wasn't for me then we wouldn't have got James! She may have a few cuts and bruises and a broken leg, but at least she is still alive!" I shouted back, he looked taken aback.

" I am the one and my kind are the ones who protect human life and might I add Bella is my guardian child until she is changed into a vampire. So it is my duty to take control over her," I said to him as I walked back into the room. Edward sat down on the chair and pretended to go to sleep, Reneé was looking a little bit happier. Bella woke up and looked confused.

Her mom explained things to her and what 'happened' to her. We said that she fell down some stairs.

Her mom left after a while to answer her phone. Edward got up and sat across from me.

" I'm sorry Elizabeth I was just so very worried," he said.

" Yeah but understand Edward they can't get me because I'm too strong for them," I said. Bella looked confused.

" I think it would be better to send you to Jacksonville with you mom and Phil. It would be better than staying with me where you are in danger," he said.

" Edward! No, no! Please don't leave me," Bella said pleadingly.

" Edward! You really don't want to do that, believe me it will only cause pain," I said to him. I don't want him leaving her and causing her pain like Danny did with me. Edward called the nurse to come in, she did and noticed my nose.

" I think I better take you to the doctor," she said as she dosed Bella to make her sleep. I groaned and left a smirking Edward and a sleeping Bella.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to but I have been busy with Xmas. Anyways I hope you enjoyed your Xmas holidays! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again Cathy. **


	22. Chapter 22: Prom

Chapter Twenty Two: Prom

**BPOV**

" Ouch!" I said as Elizabeth put one more hair pin into my hair. She made a few alterations and then I was done. Alice gave me a purple dress that went to above my knees and it hugged my stick of a frame.

" Edward will like this and I hope you _have a good time_. I won't," she said frowning. I laughed.

" I'm going to see you in a dress?"

" Yes unfortunately. Alice is making me wear one. She may be my sister in law but bloody hell she's annoying as hell sometimes," she said annoyed. I laughed again. She picked me up bridal style again. She felt warm and smelled like roses. She walked down the stairs and then gently put me on the ground holding an arm around my waist. Charlie was standing there smiling and Edward.

" You look beautiful," he said as he took me instead of Elizabeth.

" Right see you there Bells."

Elizabeth left looking excited for some reason. Why is she excited? Before she had a sad look in her eyes but now she has a happy look, as if something good is going to happen.

" Where are we going to Edward?" I asked. He smirked not saying anything. I frowned I wanted to know what we were going to do that involved Elizabeth in a dress.

He drove and drove, I had a sneaking suspicion that we were going to the prom. He knew I hated proms.

* * *

We arrived and guess where we were going? Yep you guessed it: The prom. Everyone was there, Edward helped me out. He went to go and get our tickets so I sat on a bench for when Jacob came to me. I smiled.

" Hello Bella," he said sitting next to me.

" Hi," I said shyly.

We talked and talked then he mentioned the Cullen's. He wanted me to stay away from them but I refused. Edward came back and he told Jacob to go and he did. Edward helped me into the Gym for where we were going to dance for a while. Rosalie was looking as beautiful as ever, Jasper was in a tux. And Elizabeth well, she was in a black dress that went up to her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. And she had her head on someone's chest, a tall man about 6'2 or 3 he had messy blonde hair. He was lean but very muscular. All in all a very handsome guy. I looked over at Edward who was looking the other way.

" Do you want to go outside?" he asked. I nodded and we did.

We sat on a bench with my legs on his. We were sitting closely and I liked it.

" Edward I-I want to become like you so I can be with you forever," I admitted. His face was emotionless, I felt guilty now.

" No Bella you don't want to end up like me. It's the worst thing to happen to anyone," he said in a end-of-story tone.

I looked up at the sky thinking of what will happen in the future................

**ELIPOV**

I hated prom, hate it, hate it, hate it! Can't believe I let Alice talk me into this! As I walked up to the Gym I heard someone say my name.

" Elizabeth," said the male voice.

I turned around to find Danny, I smiled and jumped on him. I kissed him hard, I pulled away and laid my forehead on his.

" I missed you," he said pecking me on the lips.

" I did too," I said grabbing his hand. We walked in and went on the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on the top of mine.

We were like that until he pulled me away from the crowds and outside. From the seeing eye. I was up against a wall.

" No we are alone," he said smiling as he kissed me. My hands tangled in his hair as he kissed me then we heard a cough, we turned to see……Felix? He was standing there with a smile on his face. It was rather creepy because he has a really, really, really big, big, big crush on me. And I _hate it_.

" Hello Elizabeth and Danny," he said walking closer.

" What are you doing here?" asked Danny stepping in front of me, over protective as always. I rolled my eyes.

" Well I just want to say that Aro wants to see you," he said flashing me his white teeth.

Oh shit………………

* * *

**AN: I know the LAST chapter is short, I am so SORRY. Anyways I just want to tell you something: I am doing another one: NEW MOON REMIX. And I hope you will read it at some point. It will take me time to get round it, and I am evil leaving a cliff hanger but you'll find out in the new moon one. I would like to thank: **

**sammy4eva**

**Twilight Girl27**

**Twilight crazed60**

**SPSgurl96**

**ffi ffi (my best friend who is the best)**

**gothgirl1245**

**angelic fanfic writer **

**Thank you all for reading this and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Thanks! **

**Love Cathy **


End file.
